Result of Pride
by WelshCanuck
Summary: What would you do if you felt you were the direct cause of your sister being critically injured? One sister fights for her life, One sister fights her conscience, and one fighting her emotions and her sister. But a surprising saviour, saves them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction**

**This was the result of a lost sports bet with a fellow Charmed writer…Cause if you've figured it out and read my fics. You will see mine are all Phoebe based. …enjoy. Though I think I steered away from the actual bet part but.. I do put one sister on a bit of an emotional roller coaster which I beleilve was the bet.. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Phoebe are you coming or what?"

"I'm coming already Prue. Would you relax already. The bank will still be there in ten minutes."

"I know that Phoebe. But I would like to at least get there before the rest of the city decides that they want to do there banking as well."

"Ok. Lets go." Phoebe said as she reached the last stair on the staircase. "You need to relax. I thought you were going to chill out a bit after your encounter with pride."

"Yeah just like you and your lust. I heard you and Cole last night."

"Hey we weren't doing anything different then we did before." Phoebe gave Prue a cheeky smile as she walked out the front door

"I know that's why I said I thought you were going to change." Prue raised her eyebrows at her sister and gve her a slight smile

"Ok whatever. Are we going now?" Phoebe repllied after sticking out her tongue at her older sister.

"Yes we're going now." Prue followed her sister out the door.

-------------------------------------

They drove down the road in near silence. Each making small talk to the other.

"So Phoebe not to get back on the subject of yours and Coles love lives. But how are you two doing?"

"Good why?"

"Well a few weeks ago you were concerned that he was only in it for the sex. Has that changed?"

"I don't know Prue. It's weird. I mean he comes and goes for weeks on end. And all I can do when he's gone is miss him and worry." Phoebe said as she got out of the car and went into the bank with Prue.

"Sounds like love to me honey."

Laughing, "Oh is that all?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah that's all. Trust me. How do you think I felt every time I knew Andy was in danger at work?"

Phoebe was more then a bit taken back when Prue had brought up Andy's name. Her oldest sister didn't talk much about her lost love. Let alone compare the relationship they had to what Phoebe had with a demon turned good guy.

"Frustrating isn't? Loving someone so much yet you have no real control over their lives." Prue said as they entered the bank.

"Yeah your right. How do you do that?" Phoebe laughed at Prue.

"Practice. I'll be right back." Prue walked towards the counter when her whole world went upside down.

Phoebe had gone to sit in one of the waiting chairs when she felt someone brush past her. Not thinking anything of it she continued to the chair. She was about to sit down when suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her backwards.

"Every body on the floor now!" the shout rang out followed by gunshots. Three men had made there way quickly to various positions throughout the bank.

As a natural reaction people screamed and people panicked. Prue spun around and saw one masked gunman with her sister in his hands. From the few feet apart they were Prue could see the fear in Phoebes eyes.

"Let her go." Prue spoke with determination.

"I don't think you are in any position to demand anything lady. Now get on the floor and nobody will get hurt."

"Not until you let her go." Prue said again stepping forward. Through her body she knew her fear was there. Fear of getting hurt, fear of her sister getting hurt. But she had to protect her sister at all costs. That was what was important to her, more then her own life, that was what she promised her mother all those years ago.

He held the gun at Phoebes stomach a bit more then he had before. "I said get down lady or her blood is on your hands."

Prue could see his fear. Could he do it? Could he pull the trigger and kill an innocent person? What she didn't see was his partner. He had no remorse in his veins at all. He felt as if society had dealt him a lousy hand to start his life. He didn't owe anybody anything.

"Just let her go and we will all get down and you can go about your business." Prue said taking one more step. She looked Phoebe in the eyes 'don't worry I got you.' She conveyed to her sister.

"Ok look just get down both of you. And then we're out of here." He practically threw Phoebe at Prue who just pulled her to a hug as they both sat down where they were.

"You ok?" Prue asked with concern

"Yeah." Phoebe answered quietly though Prue could feel her shaking in her arms.

"Ok. What do you say to a large cappuccino after this? My treat."

"Sounds good." Phoebe said still trying to hide her fear. But she didn't know if she was trying to hide it from Prue or from herself.

They quickly made there way through each till while the man who grabbed Phoebe watched the door.

"Ok lets get out of here before the cops show up."

Prue wanted to stay out of it but she couldn't let them get away. She moved slightly away from Phoebe.

"Prue what are you doing?"

"Helping."

"Come on guys hurry up. They're coming."

"Oh relax would you. I have to clean up your mess as usual." He spotted Prue shifting at her spot on the floor. "Still trying to be the brave one are you? Well for your efforts I'd like to reward you." He lifted his gun quickly and took aim. Letting off a shot before she even had time to react to his first movement.

"Shit. What the hell was that? You said no one would get hurt."

"I lied. Now lets go." He ran from the bank only to be confronted by the sounds and sights of police cars coming around the corner. He could already make out two cars right out front

"Hold it."

"You idiot. You were suppose to be watching the door." He yelled as he backed into the bank quickly, though aiming out his gun.

Shots rang out as one gunman fell outside while the other two made it back in

"Ok everybody just stay where you are." He ordered. "Are you hit?"

"It's just a graze. I'll be ok." He answered as he held his hand over his shoulder, blood running down his through his fingers. "What about Steve?" he asked as he stepped further into the bank

Looking outside he could see the fallen man on the sidewalk not moving.

"I don't think he made it." He said with no emotions.

He turned and scanned back through the patrons in the bank. Until his eyes rested on one person. He could see her hunched over the figure on the ground. He could see the blood that was pooling around her. Had he gone to far? He had told them no one would get hurt. But his rage had consumed him.

-------------------------------

"Come on Piper."

"Leo I can't. We've got to much going on right now. The Source has stepped up his campaign to kill us off no matter what the cost to him."

"Piper we agreed to still lead a normal life."

"Leo how can we live a normal life if when we constantly have demons and warlocks after us?"

"Well we can try. It's only the weekend."

"Look the last time I left those two home alone they almost got killed. If it weren't for Andy they probably would be dead right now." her memory reminding her of when Prue and Phoebe had finally come to her with the truth of when she went to Hawaii and faced the ghost of an exectued prisoner from Alcatraz named Jackson Ward.

"Honey I understand that. But there are real world situation that could harm them as well. You can't live your life in a shelter."

"I can try."

"Piper." He pleaded as he pulled her back to him so his head was resting on the top of her head. Locking his hands in the front of her so she couldn't get away

Piper leaned back into Leo's embrace. She thought about what he was saying. "Ok. But it's only for two day. No more." She agreed. "And only if Prue and Phoebe agree its safe."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She said turning to kiss him.

He pulled back after the kiss and she could see the concern on his face and she knew one of his charges was in trouble. She had learned quickly the facial expression Leo gave whenever one of his charges had a problem or was in serious trouble. This was the serious trouble look and it scared her.

"I gotta go."

"Leo?"

He looked down into her eyes, "It's your sisters." He said solemnly, "I'll be back." He said orbing out quickly before she could ask anymore questions.

She watched his blue lights glowing throughout P3 as he quietly yet quickly left her standing there. She tried to remember where they were going and was drawing a blank. She grabbed her coat and headed home hoping that they would go back there first if they got the chance. As she ran to her car her mind was a whirlwind of everything. She turned on the radio to get calmed slightly but nothing was working. The news bulletin brought her from her thoughts and she suddenly remembered where they were going. They were in the bank that was right now in the middle of a hold up. She quickly turned her jeep around and headed back to the direction that the bank was. Hoping upon hope that they were ok.

She almost leaped from her jeep as she pulled up against the curb and spotted Darryl right away. "Darryl what's going on?"

"Three gun men held up the bank. We don't know who many hostages they have, but we do know that there were five employees including the manager in the bank at the time."

Piper looked at the front doors and saw the body lying on the sidewalk.

"Darryl. I think Prue and Phoebe are in there."

"What?"

"Prue had some banking to do and it was right on the way to the college so she gave Phoebe a ride. And about five minutes ago Leo had to go because he could sense one of his charges in trouble."

"Ok but how do you know its them."

"Leo is more attuned to the three of us. He knew it was one of them or both."

"Ok look Piper everything will be fine. I'll see to it personally ok. Just stay back."

"Darryl I'm scared."

"I know Piper. But knowing those two. I'd be more scared for the bank robbers." He tried to assure her as much as himself. No matter what he thought of their magic and what they could do. He had always cared for those three girls.

She watched as the gunmen kept a watch outside as more cops came. But as she looked down into her sisters eyes could see the real fear. The fear of death itself. Had they really gone that far to have it all end at the hands of not a demon but a human?

How would she tell Piper? This would kill her as well. She had to get her sister out of there and to a hospital fast. Or she knew they would all die if just one of them died.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok everyone move to the back of the bank against the counters." He ordered as he ushered everyone to the back of the bank.

Everyone moved to their orders except Prue and Phoebe. One bleeding to death and the other trying to comfort her the best she could.

"I said move over there." he nudged her with his shotgun.

"I'm not moving her. She's hurt."

"I don't care if she is having a baby. I said move!" He started to push her forward.

"Ok don't push me." She said as she tried to get her sister comfortable for her to move her.

"Let me help you."

"Back over there old man."

"I just want to help her."

"Fine. Just get them over by that counter." He relented as the three moved slowly to the far counter.

"You know each other?" The man asked

"She's my sister." She answered not taking her eyes off her sister. Brown eyes locked with blue. One assuring the other they would be ok.

"Do you have anything to help stop the bleeding?"

"Just my coat."

"Here. Use this." He took off his own coat and placed it on the wound. "You need to try and stop the bleeding as much as possible."

"Thank you." She said as she took the coat and placed it on the bleeding wound. "You seem to know a lot about this."

"I should I'm a doctor."

"Can you help her?" she asked with new hope

"Not here. You need to get her out of here and fast. She's lost a lot of blood and that is something that here could pose a problem." He explained. "You know you're hurt as well?"

"Doesn't matter right now. I just need to focus on my sister."

"You also need to focus on you. If you get worse who's going to help her?" he told her as he tried to get to her wound "Let me see that."

At first she flinched as the pain she had shut out pulsed through her.

"This may hurt."

"No kidding." She tried to say calmly as he took a look at her wound.

"You've lost a bit of blood yourself. But it doesn't look that bad. Maybe a few stitches and a some blood and you should be ok." He explained as he applied pressure to her wound.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said as his eyes locked with hers. "My name is Ron." He said never taking his eye off hers.

"Prue. This is my little sister Phoebe." She said as she held her sister, the blood still trying to seep through the makeshift bandages.

"Well hello Prue. And hello Phoebe." He acknowledged them both. "Ok Prue. Just keep applying pressure to Phoebes wound. And hopefully we can get her bleeding to stop."

"Ok you two. That's enough chatter." He yelled from the window as he watched the police surround the bank

------------------------------

"Piper."

"Darryl what's going on?"

"We believe that Prue and Phoebe are in the bank,"

"How do you know?"

"Prues car is in the back of the bank."

"So that makes them there?"

"Piper you were the one that told us they were in the bank."

"I know Darryl. But maybe I'm just wishful thinking here."

"Piper. You may have to face the facts. They are there and we need to get them out."

"Darryl I just need to know what's going on."

"I don't know Piper. But they mean a great deal to me as well." He explained.

"Darryl I can't do this." Piper said as the tear escaped down her cheek.

"Piper I'm here if you need anything." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll let you know everything as we find out."

Darryl went to walk away before Piper stopped her.

"Darryl. You think they are ok?"

"Yeah I do." He told her though not really believing it but he had give her hope.

-------------------------------------

"Ok Prue. You need to keep pressure on her wound."

"I need to get her out of here." Prue retorted

"I know that Prue. But right now you need to keep pressure on it. If you stop she could." He stopped himself from finishing the sentence

"Phoebe, sweetie it's ok. Well get you out of here I promise." Prue said as she looked down on her sister as she tried to comfort her.

"It h.hurts P..Prue." she managed to stutter out.

"Oh sweetie I know. But it'll be ok. I'm going to get you out of her I promise."

"P..Piper is pro..probably wor..worried."

"Yeah and when she finds out what happen to you she'll probably blow them up."

Phoebe smiled and tried to laugh at Prues attempt to get her mind off the pain. But she cried out in pain instead.

"Would you shut her up. Her whining is getting on my nerves."

"Well if you hadn't shot her she wouldn't be making any noise." Prue shot back at him

He stepped back from the window and approached her, gun aimed at her and Phoebe. "Well maybe I should just shut her up then."

Prue locked eye with him as he stopped in front of them. She had Phoebe resting against her so she couldn't even move in front of her sister.

"Why don't you let them go? There is still enough of us here as hostages. Do you really want to add murder to a bank robbery charge?"

He seemed to take in what Ron was saying, "Just keep her quiet," he said as he walked away.

Prue watched him walk away and then down to Phoebe who was biting her bottom lip trying not to make any noise as the tears ran down her face. She rested her forehead on the top of her sisters' head, "I'm going to get some help sweetie. You going to be ok for a minute?" she whispered to Phoebe.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Hang on." She said as she placed a kiss on the top of Phoebes head, "Love you." She whispered as she astral projected outside.

Just as Prue left there was commotion in the back

"What the hell is going on?"

"I found this guy hiding behind a desk in the back." He pushed the man forward

"Who the hell are you and what were you doing back there?"

"I was going to the bathroom and I came out to all this."

"So you what, called the cops?"

"NO! They were already here when I came out."

"Right. Look just shut up and sit down." He shoved the man to the floor. Landing next to Prue and Phoebe.

Phoebe looked up at the newcomer and saw in his eyes the fear he had. But it was not fear for himself. It was fear for her. He rested his hand on her wound knowing that Prue was not there to apply the needed pressure. He could feel the blood seeping through and quickly took off his sweater and placed it over the coat that was already on her wound.

No words were spoken as he sat beside her. Waiting for the oldest to return

---------------------------------------

Prue found herself behind one of the police vans. Looking around to see if Darryl was there, she soon spotted someone else. Someone she just needed to hold.

Walking up to the car she placed her hand on her shoulder causing her little sister to jump.

"Prue!" she cried out and went to hug her. "Oh thank god you're ok. Where's Phoebe?"

"Piper I need to speak to Darryl. Is he here?"

"Yeah but why?" Piper asked and then realized what was happening. "Prue what's going on?"

"Phoebe and I are inside the bank Piper. I need to talk to Darryl and fill him in."

Piper looked at her sister and knew she was hiding something. "Prue. Spill. What aren't you telling me?" It was then she noticed the blood covering Prue "Oh God Prue your hurt."

"It's just a graze Piper." playing down her own injury. She had shut out the pain for so long now she was realizing how bad she had been hurt as well. But she had to be strong for Phoebe.

"Prue it's not little. You're covered in blood."

"It's not mine Piper." She blurted out. She had to talk to Darryl and this was getting her no where. "Piper please. Where's Darryl?"

"He over there." she pointed. "Prue please tell me she's ok."

Prue saw the worry and concern in Piper face. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell her that their baby sister was lying on a bank floor bleeding to death? Or should she lie to her to ease her worries.

"Prue? I thought you were inside?" the voice broke through her thoughts.

"Darryl. I am. Look there is two of them inside. One is sitting in the middle of the floor on a chair and the other is by the window. They both have shotguns that shots what I can tell is buckshot."

"Buckshot?"

"Yeah. He shot one of the customers and I was standing beside them."

"And that's how you got it? It spreads out and hits anything in its path."

"Look I have to get back before they notice me missing."

"Thank you Prue. Tell Phoebe we'll get you two out."

Prue looked at Piper, "I will Darryl thank you." She still had her eyes locked with Piper.

"I need to go back."

"It was her wasn't it? That got shot."

"She'll be ok Piper. I promise. Love you" She said before astraled back inside the bank.

Letting out a slight gasp as she usually did upon returning to her own body. Prue was a bit taken back at whom was holding on to Phoebes wound.

"Leo?"

"Hey. Any luck?"

"I spoke with Darryl. Pipers outside as well."

"She must have sensed it was more then just any charge in trouble when I left her at P3."

"Can you heal Phoebe?"

"I'm sorry Prue."

"Yaya. I know. She wasn't hurt by a demon."

"And to many people saw her get shot. You know I would if I could."

"I know Leo. I'm just glad you were here while I was gone."

----------------------------------

"Piper. We're going in."

"What you can't. They'll kill them." Piper panicked.

"We have no choice Piper. It's been half an hour already. Prue is hurt and so is someone else. Now we have to go in before they hurt anymore."

"Just get them all out safely Darryl." She said as she leaned back against the cruiser.

----------------------------------

"What's taking so long man."

"Just relax. They're not going to try anything as long as we hold them."

"It's been to quiet."

He walked up to his partner, "Just shut up will you. It'll work out."

As soon as he said that the sound of windows breaking was heard throughout the bank as it quickly filled with smoke.

Yelling could be heard over the screams as the SWAT team rushed inside the bank seeing through the smoke as the customers and gunmen cough as the smoke filled their lungs.

Piper watched with fear as the police ran into the smoky building. The seconds ticked by turning into minutes. Soon she saw people exiting the bank, bent over and coughing. Trying to get air into their lungs again.

She watched as the paramedic team ran inside pushing two gurneys. More people and police filed outside. She saw one of the officers talking to Darryl and he turned in her direction. She knew something had happened to one or both her sisters. Even from that distance she could see the worry on his face. She started towards him and him to her.

"Darryl what happen?"

"Piper."

"Darryl tell me. Now!"

"Phoebe was teh one that was shot. They are going to bring her and Prue out as soon as they stabilize her enough to move her."

Piper put her hand to her mouth, "Oh god." Was all she could get out as she felt herself rushing to the bank. "I knew it. I could tell by what Prue wasn't telling me."

"Piper. You can't go in there," he said as he grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Darryl she's my sister."

"I know and they are doing everything for her right now."

Piper stood and watched the agonizing minutes tick by before she saw Prue pushed out on a stretcher.

Piper ran over and quickly pulled Prue to a hug the best she could. "Piper."

"Prue where is she?"

"She's right behind me."

"Oh god. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry."

Piper watched as the stretcher hurriedly exited the bank and went straight to the waiting ambulance.

"Phoebe." She let go of Prue and ran up to her sister. Tubes and breathing apparatus were everywhere on her. She picked up her sisters' hand and held it as they ran to wards the ambulance.

"Phoebe. Hang on honey."

"You her sister?"

"Yeah." Piper answered not letting go of the hold she had on Phoebe as they lifted the stretcher to the back of the ambulance.

Prue watched as Piper went to Phoebe.

"She'll be ok Prue."

"What have I done Ron?"

"You didn't do anything Prue. Now come one. Lets get you to the hospital as well." Ron said, as he helped the paramedics lift her to the other ambulance. Prue tried to get off the stretcher; "I need to go with her."

"Prue she's in good hands. Now try and relax." He said holding her down to the stretcher.

Darryl watched as the ambulances sped away, carrying three people that had meant a lot to him, and a lot to each other. He said a silent prayer for each of them, especially after the officer had told him that it did not look good for Phoebe.

"Morris. We have a problem."

"I don't want to hear that Johnson."

"Sorry."

"So what?"

"Their gone."

"Gone. Who's gone?"

"The gunmen. They aren't among those that we got out of the bank and the bank is empty. They got away."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean they got away?" the captain could be heard yelling throughout the whole precinct even with the door closed.

"Sorry captain. We're not sure what happened. SWAT went in and the people started filing out. We are going to gather that they made themselves look like the hostages and they got out that way."

"Where's Morris?"

"He went to the hospital to get a statement from one of the victims."

"The Halliwells?"

"Yes sir. Seems the youngest was not doing that well and the oldest was hit herself."

-----------------------

The gurney was rushed through the emergency room doors as everyone was yelling at everyone.

"25yr old female. Gun shot wound to lower chest area. Respiratory shallow. Vitals weak. Check for grazed or punctured lung. Lost her once enroute."

"29yr old female. Gun shot wound to abdomen. Vitals strong. Though she did lose quite a bit of blood at the scene and enroute."

Piper had run in after them the best she could, but the gurneys went in different directions leaving Piper standing in the middle of the hall not knowing what way to go.

She felt an arm around her waist and looked up into Leo's eyes. It was then that her world collapsed. As she felt herself falling to the floor as her legs buckled from under her.

"Oh God Leo. I can't lose them."

"You won't they're both fighters Piper. You'll see. They'll be fine."

"Phoebe. Oh god. They lost her on the way here. I felt as if someone had ripped my heart out. I couldn't do anything to help her."

"She'll fight Piper you know she will."

They waited for what seemed forever to Piper. Darryl had come by to see how they were all doing. But after two hours he had to go.

"Piper I have to get back."

"Thank you Darryl. For staying."

"Hey they're my family too. Call me if you need anything?" Darryl took her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I will."

Piper had no more tears to cry. She had shed them all on the way to the hospital. She leaned against Leo a shell of who she truly was. Her sisters were fighting for their lives and there was nothing she could do to help them.

"Miss Halliwell?"

Piper looked up at the man standing before her in doctor scrubs. "Yes." She was so scared at the words that would come out of his mouth she was shaking.

"My name is Dr. Murray. I worked on your sister."

"Which one?"

"Excuse me?"

"Dr. both her sisters were brought in at the same time." Leo explained

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I believe someone said her name was Prue."

"How is she?" Leo asked feeling Piper under his arm shaking.

"She sustained a portion of the bullet that was used. I would say whoever it was, was using buckshot. As she had about three pieces in her lower abdomen and side. She lost a fair bit of blood but we have her on an IV. We removed the fragments and gave her a mild sedative but she should be ok in a week or two. As long as she gets plenty of rest."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Look she is being moved to room 312 as we speak. You can page me if you need anything." He started to turn away from them before Piper stopped him. It was the first thing she had said since she had asked him which sister he had operated on.

"Dr. Murray? What about my other sister?"

He looked at Piper seeing the hope yet fear. He turned to Leo and back to Piper again.

"I'm sorry. I don't know. But I can assure you that everyone here is the best. She is in good hands." He looked at her again almost seeing her break into more pieces. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Thank you again Dr.." Leo said as he watched the man leave.

Leo held Piper tight as she once again cried with no tears. How much more could she take? Calming her slightly after several minutes, "Honey? Let's go up and see Prue."

Piper felt Leo help her up as they then walked down the passage to the elevator. She felt nothing, just numbness. As if there was no more reason to believe or hang on to anything.

Walking through the doorway she looked at Prue lying there as if sleeping. Somehow she found the strength to move forward as she almost ran to her sisters bedside.

"Prue." She cried as she took her sisters hand in hers. She looked so vulnerable lying there. Something that she had never imagined. Prue had always been the strong one, even when they were younger. Always protecting her and Phoebe no matter what. Now she was lying here with tubes in her a monitor hooked up keeping track of her heart beat.

Sitting down Piper ran her hand over Prues head while the other still clung to her big sisters hand.

"Don't you leave me Prue. I need you."

She wasn't sleeping but she wasn't awake either. She felt someone take her hand and speak to her but she couldn't make it out. She felt the hand on her head and she could almost feel the love the radiated from it. Breathing in trying to clear the cobwebs from her mind she concentrated on the voice.

"Pi..Piper."

"Prue, I'm right her honey. Come on fight it. You can do it. I need you Prue. I can't do this without you."

"Piper." She said again as she looked up into the loving eyes of her middle sister.

"Hi."

"Hi." Prue said back not taking her eyes off Piper. "What happen?"

"You were shot. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah. But what happen after that?"

"They took three pieces of the bullet out of your side and stomach. But you'll be ok. Nothing major hit."

Prue took in what Piper was telling her and remembered back what had happened. "Phoebe." She suddenly cried out and tried to sit up. Only to have both Piper and Leo hold her back down as the pain in her side shot through her body.

"You aren't going anywhere Prue."

"Phoebe. I have to go to her. I told her I wouldn't leave her alone."

"She's still in surgery Prue." Piper said thought Prue read right through her.

"Piper. Tell me. Please."

Piper looked into Prues eyes and could see her own fear mirrored there.

"I don't know Prue. I haven't heard." She couldn't tell Prue that they had lost Phoebe on the way to the hospital. She couldn't tell Prue that they had already been in surgery for nearly four hours.

"Piper. She'll be ok. She's to stubborn to die." Prue told her as she squeezed her hand.

"I hope so Prue. I hope so."

-----------------------------------

"Morris. We may have something on our guys."

"Just tell me where they are. I owe them."

His partner looked at him confused.

"Those were close friends of mine that were shot at that bank Clayton. I want these guys."

"Just don't let it get personal Morris."

Morris grabbed his partner and hauled him into an interrogation room. Grabbing him by the collar he threw him against the wall. "This is personal damn it. Those are my friends. My family. So don't go telling me NOT to get personal."

"Ok man let me go."

Darryl glared at him one more time. Before letting up.

"Look Morris. I know you are close to them. Ok all I'm saying is don't let those emotions run this investigation."

"Look I'm sorry man." Darryl said as he paced the room

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I would react the same way. So. Wanna hear what we got?"

"Yeah."

"Not much but they may be connected to a string of robberies that have been happening around town lately."

"Suspects?"

"Possibly. A brother trio, that seems to have a knack for getting into trouble. The oldest has been in and out of trouble since he was probably ten. And he has always dragged his younger two with him."

"So where do we find this trio?"

"That I still need to find out. But everything fits their MO."

Darryl paced the room. Wanting to find and catch these guys before they hurt any one else

"Ok look Darryl. Go back to the hospital. I know that you want to be there. I'll call you the minute I get anything."

Darryl looked at him with hesitation before heading for the door. "Clayton. I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it. Now get out of her."

------------------------------------

"Scott what the hell are we going to do now?"

"Shut up and let me think will you."

"No. If that girls dies we could be up on murder charges. You said no one would get hurt. We hit a few banks and that's hit. Now we could face a murder rap."

Scott stood up and slammed his brother against the wall. "Shut up! Just shut up Sam or I will shut you up.

"Ok what about Steve?" Sam yelled back

"What about him? He's dead. What do you want me to bring him back from the dead?"

"No. But he is dead! We might as well have shot him ourselves."

"Whatever." He said releasing his brother. "I'm going out." He slammed the door behind him and walked off into the bushes surrounding their cabin.

He felt it was his fault. He was the oldest. The one to protect them and now his baby brother lay in the morgue because of his stupidity. How had he let things get so out of hand? No matter what they ever did he was always there for his brothers. Even though they got themselves into half the messes they did. He wandered down to the lake and sat on the shore, wondering now what he was going to do.

Sam sat in the cabin after his brother left. His thoughts were immediately drawn to memories of his youngest brother. He was the one that was into mischief more then trouble. But he always seemed to find himself out of any jam no matter what it was. Mind you it usually called for a little help from Scott but in the end he would always get away with it.

He listened to the news but it was more a sound in the background. But one think caught his attention. He quickly grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

He ran out to the deck, "Scott get your ass in here NOW!"

"What the hell is his problem now?"

"Trust me. You'll want to see this."

Scott got up from his spot on the sand and ran up to the cabin. "This better be good." He growled as he walked in the cabin catching the last bit of news.

They say there stunned at what they were saying about the robbery. And continued to sit there after it was finished.

"Now what?" Sam asked his older brother.

"Now? Now we go get him." Scott said still starring at the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper stayed by Prue as they talked quietly. Leo had gone off somewhere claiming he needed a drink, but in fact he wanted to give the sisters some time together.

"Prue?"

"Yeah."

"What happened? In the bank I mean."

Prue couldn't meet Pipers gaze. She knew what happen but could she say anything? Could she tell Piper that it was all her fault that Phoebe was in the O.R. fighting for her life because her own stupidity? Her own selfish pride.

"Excuse me I'm Dr. Black. I was the one operating on your sister, Phoebe." The voice broke through her thoughts and those of everyone else in the room.

"How is she?" the question came from two but was voiced as one.

"She sustained a bullet wound to her lower chest area. One of the pieces grazed her lung and we have her on a respiratory."

"Is she going to be ok?" Prue asked worried. What the Dr. was telling them did not sound very good.

"Right now it's hard to tell. We spent the majority of the night getting out the pieces of the bullet and stitching up any wounds both inside and out. She lost a great deal of blood at the scene. Right now our biggest worry is her lung. We have temporarily stitched it, but we are uncertain of the exact damage done. We may have to go in again to re stitch the wound. I'll tell you this much though." He continued as he saw the anguish on the twos faces before him, "She's a fighter. From what I heard they lost her once in the bus on the way here. And we did again on the table. I guess she has something to fight for." He paused a moment taking in each look on the women before him, "I think I know what it is." He finished gauging their response. "I'll have the nurse come and inform you when she is settled in the ICU."

"Thank you Dr.. For everything." Piper said as she met his eyes. Sending more thanx then mere words could say.

--------------------------------------------

She followed the light, as it seemed to beckon her. It was so warm and inviting. The feelings inside here were something that she would never be able to explain.

"Phoebe you need to go back. It's not your time yet."

"But this feels so right."

"I know it does but you can not come. Not yet. You and your sisters still have so much good to do. You can not stay."

"Why? Then I could be with all the ones I love."

"What about Prue and Piper? They love you. You know how upset they would be if you were to leave them. You know in your heart the right thing Phoebe. You have to go back."

"I love them," she almost cried, but for some reason she kept it inside.

"Then go back to them. One day we will all be together. But not today." The figure slowly faded.

-----------------------------------

"We got a rhythm."

"Put her on an IV drip of saline. She's not out of the woods yet" the voices echoed through the OR.

With each passing moment they didn't know if she would stay with them or if they would lose her.

"I think she is stable Dr."

"Ok. Let's close and move her to ICU." He said as he took off his surgery gloves.

------------------------------------------------

She could sense the person she had been talking to but at a great distance. Her dreams were filled with events of the past. Her sisters death. The visit in the past with her mother, Prue dying at the hands of the dragon demon. Her not killing the love of her life and lying to her sisters. Dealing with consequences of her lie.

Seeing over and over the demons and warlocks that they had vanquished together over the years. The love they shared together now and would always share.

------------------------------------------------

Piper sat beside her baby sister as Prue sat in a wheelchair on the other side. Each sister holding their babies hand praying and hoping that what they said and passed to her would take hold and she would come back to them.

The minutes turned to hours and the hours turned to days. Phoebe lay on the bed as she had the day they had brought her out of surgery. Still. Motionless.

Prue and Piper sat with her almost everyday. No one had seen Cole since before this had all happened. Piper wondered where he was, knowing that no matter what Prue and her thought he would come for Phoebe.

Prue had gone home after a few days in the hospital. Her wound was not completely healed. But she insisted on going home. The Dr. was hesitant but Piper had promised to make sure she got plenty of rest. But for Prue that was not going to happen. She needed to find out who they were and help Darryl in anyway possible to capture them. Make them get justice for what they did.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Scott we cant just go in there and pull him out."

"Why not?"

"Why? Because he was hurt. And we have no idea what condition he is in." Sam reasoned.

"So what are you suggesting that we wait?"

"Actually yes. We wait until they are ready to move him to jail. Then we strike."

"You know little brother, for a little brother you have some pretty good ideas." Scott said as he rested his hand on Sam's shoulder.

------------------------------------------

"Piper."

"Prue. No need to yell I'm right here." She told her sister as she sat beside her on the couch.

"I need to find them."

"Them?" Piper asked with curiosity

"Yes them. I need to help Darryl find those that shot at us."

"Prue you just got out the hospital you can't be over doing it."

"Piper I need to help find these guys."

"Prue you need to rest. I have one sister in the hospital and I have you at home. Please promise me that you will not do anything crazy and stupid." Piper looked at her sister and knew that no matter what she said she would do what she could to find who ever it was to bring those guys down. "Prue."

"Ok." Prue looked up at her younger sister knowing that she was right. So she lay back on the couch thinking of any possible way to fix what she had done.

"Ok. Do you need anything?"

"No I was just gonna read. You going out?" Prue asked seeing Piper with her coat on.

"I was gonna go down to the club and then stop by and see how Phoebe was doing on the way home. You want me to pick you up in a few hours? We can go together"

"Yeah that would be good." Prue answered though her mind was on other things entirely.

"OK." Piper stood up and kissed her oldest sister on the forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Prue waited until she was sure that Piper was gone and there was no risk of her returning to the Manor. Getting up from the couch carefully she went to the phone and called Darryl.

"Inspector Morris."

"Darryl hi its Prue.

"Prue. How you doing?"

"I'm good. Look I need a favour."

"No way."

"Darryl you have to let me help you. I want these guys more then you do. And my 'special' talents may be able to help you catch them faster."

"No way Prue. Piper will kill me. Besides we haven't got a lot to go on."

"Darryl that guy shot my sister. She is lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life because of me. Now please let me help."

Darryl listened to Prues version of what happened that afternoon in the bank. Once again Prue was blaming herself for something she had no control of. But she thought she had.

"Ok Prue look I'll come by with some stuff. Maybe you can find something that we've missed. But dont you dare tell Piper I showed you."

"I won't tell if you don't." She said agreeing to the secret.

"You haven't told her?" Darryl was more then a bit surprised that Prue hadn't said anything. He was under the impression that the three had come close to losing everything because of a secret and they agreed to never keep things from each other again. Especially this big.

"I haven't found the right time Darryl I will don't worry."

"Ok Prue. But you better soon. Because you know she will eventually find out."

"I know. Thanx. See you in a few?"

"Yeah I'll be right over."

----------------------------------

"I'm just worried Leo."

"Piper Prue is probably one of the strongest people I know. She'll be fine. She's probably just worried about Phoebe."

"No that's not it. I just get the feeling that she is hiding something from me. I just can't"

Leo pulled her into his warm embrace. "She'll be fine. Just let her deal with this in her way right now."

"Ok. But if she does something crazy, I'm blaming you."

"Fine." He looked down at her and smiled. Wondering how he could be blessed to have found his own angel when he himself lived amongst so many.

----------------------------------

Prue sat in the attic flipping through the BOS. She was more passing time then actually looking for something. But like her youngest sister had a few years ago, she was beginning to feel the true connection to the old book. It held so much of her own past, a past she knew nothing about. But to her surprise the book started to flip its pages on its own as it had so many times in her own true past. Finally stopping on a page near the back.

Prue looked at the page it stopped on and read it taking in all the vital information that it was telling her.

She quickly slammed the book shut, placed it back on its pedestal and ran out of the attic. Scribbling a note for Piper she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

----------------------------------

Closing the front door behind her Piper walked into the Manor that she had shared with her sisters for the most of the past three years.

"Prue. I'm back. Lets go see Phoebe before visiting hours end." Piper walked into the living room expecting to find her oldest sister, but instead was met by emptiness. "Prue?" she called out as she made her way towards the kitchen. Again nothing. "Ok. PRUE?" she called up the stairs as she walked up them. Looking in all the rooms she tried one last place, though the worry inside her was increasing with each empty room.

Stepping through the attic doorway she found the attic empty as well. Met only by the silence of their ancestors. Working her back down stairs she found herself back in the kitchen. It was her spot of the house, her one place where she felt at ease. "Prue where the hell are you?"

"Leo get down here." Piper called out for her husband as she thought of everything bad that could have happened to her sister.

Appearing in a bask of blue lights Leo could see the wrooy on Pipers face before he even asked.

"Prues missing."

"What?"

"Gone. Not here. No where to be found in the Manor."

"She didn't leave a note?"

"Well not where I could find it."

"Ok calm down Piper I'm sure she left one. Or maybe she just went for a walk. She'll walk in the door any minute now."

"Humour me. And do that radar thing you do."

"Piper."

"Leo. My sister is no where to be found. She is recovering from a bullet wound and she was going on this morning about helping Darryl catch these guys. Please."

Leo closed his eyes to get a read on the oldest Halliwell.

"She's ok."

"Where is she?"

Opening his eyes he looked at Piper.

"Piper she's fine. Now come on lets go see Phoebe."

"Leo."

"Piper she probably just needed some air. She's fine I promise. Now go see Phoebe, I'll see if I can keep an eye on her for you. Ok?"

Piper looked at him not sure if she should agree to his proposal or not.

"Ok. But you help her, the minute things get out of control. Or better, before they get out of control."

"I will. Say hi to Phoebe for me." He kissed her softly before orbing out to where he sensed Prue.

Piper opened the front door but something on the floor caught her eye before she had it completely opened. Bending down she recognized her sisters writing.

--

_Piper I may have found something out about our bank robbers. This may have more to do with us then the money. I'll meet you at the hospital. Love ya. Prue_

_--_

"You couldn't leave it alone could you Prue." Piper said as she starred at the note before heading out the door.

-------------------------

Piper exited the elevator on the third floor of the hospital, her mind still on Prue. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? She thought as she made her way to Phoebes room. Phoebe. What would we ever do if anything happened to you? Our baby girl.

She was two doors down from Phoebes room when she heard voices coming from her destination.

"We're gonna lose her. Where the hell is that crash cart?"

Piper felt her heart stop as she ran to Phoebes room. Three nurses and the doctor were crowded around her sister. Everyone working frantically to save Phoebes life.


	5. Chapter 5

Prue walked along the pier looking for anything suspicious. The crystal had said that there was demon activity in the area so all her senses where on red alert.

"Ok demon come out and I will make this fast and painless."

Prue looked around at nothing but silence. She knew they were around there somewhere. The pier was out towards the lake that reminded her of her mother. The little cabins surrounding the lake reminded her of the camp that her mother was killed at.

She walked up to the cabin in front of her and made her way forward to the front door.

"Prue."

Prue spun around aiming her hand to the voice that spoke to her and sending him or her flying away. Though upon seeing whom she threw she felt bad. "Leo! What the hell are you doing sneaking up behind me?"

"Sorry. I told Piper I would keep an eye on you."

"And that includes sneaking up and then getting tossed through the air?"

"No."

"Well it did. What are you doing here?"  
"Like I said Piper was worried. I told her I would keep an eye on you."  
"Ok. But stay out of my way. These guys are going down for what they did to Phoebe."

She had her hand on the door and was about to open it.  
"Prue. Is this a good idea?" Leo whispered  
"Leo. I'm going in. If you're with me great. If not. Stay out of my way." she whispered back the edge not missing as she turned back to the door.

But instead of opening the door and going in the cabin she felt herself flying backwards down the steps and landing hard on the ground at the bottom.

She looked up as the dizziness washed over her to a face she recognized. Blinking her eyes slowly he came into focus.

"So we meet again." he sneered at her, 'Now I guess I can finish what I started."

But before he could react any further his world went black as he crumpled to the ground beside her.

Leo bent down and helped Prue up before he orbed away from the cabin back to the safety of the Manor.

"Damn it." He said as he came to  
"Scott what the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing. I almost had that little witch." He said standing up slowly. "What the hell happened?"  
"I don't know. We saw her coming and you flew open the door slamming her back down the stairs. You went outside and when I came out you were on the ground and she was gone."  
"Someone blindsided me from behind."  
"Look Scott lets just get out of here. If she found you so can the cops."  
"We go as soon as we get Shane. Then we make a run for the Mexican border." He told his brother as he walked to the truck rubbing the back of his head.

------------------------

Piper stood at the door watching in horror at what was happening. Everyone was yelling medical terms back and forth and she knew nothing of what they were saying. Only that they were losing Phoebe, and from what she could tell: fast.

"Excuse me. You can't be in here."  
"Sh..she's my sisister." was all she could get out as she starred at the commotion before here.  
"Let me take you to the family room." The voice said as she felt the arm around her shoulders guiding her out of the room.  
"No. I have to stay with her. What's going on?" Piper demanded. Finding a hidden strength. If her sister was going to die she wanted to be there holding her hand when she did. She spun out of the caring arm and back to room. Making her way through the nurses she grabbed Phoebes hand. Bending down closer, "Don't you dare leave me Phoebe Halliwell. We need you."  
"Get her out of here." Some one yelled as she again felt someone pull her away. Away from the bed but not from the room.

"Call the OR. We're going back in. Get her prepped now." He ordered as he left the room. Piper watched in stunned silence as two nurses came in the room and quickly picked up Phoebe and placed her on another bed and wheeled her sister out of the room.

"Wait. What's going on?"  
A nurse turned to her and took her back to the chair she had occupied.  
"We need to get her back to surgery."  
"Why? What's happened?"  
"We're not certain but it is most likely a blood clot, and it's stopping the flow of blood to her heart."  
"Oh god." Piper gasped as she placed her hand to her mouth.  
"Can I get you anything?"

Piper just shock her head.

"Ok. I'll be at the nurses station if you need anything."  
Piper nodded her head in understanding as the nurse left her there alone in the room that only moments ago was a mass of yelling and frantic activity.

----------------------------

"Oh. What the hell was that?" Prue asked as she placed her hand to her head  
"That was a very large guy knocking you on your ass." Leo said as he sat beside her "You ok?"  
"I think so. Thanx."  
"No problem. Besides if I let him kill you Piper would kill me. And don't even use her your already dead line. She would find a way to kill me."  
"I have to call Darryl." Prue sat up as she felt the pain in her back, "Oww!"  
"Easy Prue. That was quite the fall you took. Beside I have a feeling that after we left they took off."  
"Where's Piper?"  
"She went to see Phoebe. Remember you both were going before you decided to play Wyatt Earp and take the law into your own hands."  
"Difference. He was the law."  
"What ever. Prue you have to take care of yourself. What would Piper do with both you and Phoebe hurt or worse dead. You can't let your anger for what happen guide you."

Prue stood up and turned on Leo.  
"You have no idea Leo. My baby sister is lying in a hospital bed because of me."  
"Prue."  
"No. Leo listen to me. It's my fault. Once again I thought I could be super witch and take care of everything. Once again letting my pride run my brain instead of my common sense." She said as she turned and looked out the window. "They grabbed Phoebe at the start of the hold up, and I thought I could get her away from them. I did but the leader wasn't very happy about it. Then when they went to leave I was going to stop them somehow with my powers. Trip them or something to give the security people time to get them." She explained as the tears started down her face. "But he saw me moving and he spun around and aimed his gun at me. Taunting me about being so brave. I wasn't brave I was scared. Scared for the others their, scared for Phoebe, and scared for Piper. I didn't even think of me. Until I heard the shot go off. I knew it was coming I felt it coming but it never did. The next thing I knew I was lying face down on the floor. I felt a sharp pain in my side but that was it. That was when I heard it. A sound that I will forever remember Leo." She stopped as she felt the tears run down her face.

Leo watched as one of his friends, his family told him what happen in the bank that day. He could see her tense as she told her story. He stood next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Take your time Prue."  
"She sounded so far away. But I could feel her pain. I sat up and saw Phoebe lying on the floor. The blood was everywhere Leo I couldn't stop it. I pulled her in my arms and she looked up at me with those big eyes. Eyes that were begging me to take away her pain. I couldn't help her Leo it was my fault."  
"Prue you can't blame yourself for what they did."  
"No Leo you don't understand. Phoebe pushed me out of the way. It should be me lying there not her. She pushed me out of danger because I was being stupid. If I had just stayed out of it she would be ok. She wouldn't be in the hospital fighting for her life. I might as well have pulled that trigger myself." She finished as all her inner pain of letting her sisters down came rushing out. Leo wrapped his arms around her as she let go of her tears.

After a few minutes she pulled back. "Leo. Thank you."  
"Hey no thanx needed. You're family. Now what do you say we go see Phoebe?"

Prue nodded, "Favour?"  
'Sure."  
"Please don't say anything to Piper.'  
"Prue you have to tell her what happen."  
"I will, but after we know Phoebs is ok. Please."

Leo looked at her though not sure if he should agree, "Ok. But as soon as Phoebe comes to you better tell her. Cause Phoebe could."  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome. Now come on lets go see your sisters." He said as he placed his arms around her and orbed them both to the hospital.

----------------------

Piper had moved from the chair and had cried herself to sleep on Phoebes bed. It was there that Prue found her sister after Leo and her had orbed into a closet and made their way through the hospital. But when Prue saw Piper on Phoebes bed with signs of tears and no Phoebe she thought the worst.

"Piper. What happen where's Phoebe?"  
"Prue? Prue. Where were you?" Piper wrapped her arms a round her sisters neck thankful that at least one of her sisters was ok.  
"Long story. What's going on? Where's Phoebe?" Prue asked again fearing what Piper would say.  
"They took her to surgery. I came to visit her and when I got here they were yelling and she looked so helpless Prue. All they kept saying was that 'They were going to lose her.' She started to cry again.  
"What happen?" Prue pulled her sister into her arms  
"I don't know. One of the nurses said it could have been a blood clot and it was stopping the flow to her heart. Oh god I was so scared Prue. I am scared."  
"Ok Piper. She's strong. She won't go anywhere."

Piper had tried to get Prue to talk to her as they waited forward on Phoebe but as usual her big sister was being evasive.

"Prue please don't scare me like that again."  
"I won't."

At that their attention was drawn to the door as they saw Phoebe being wheeled back in.

"Phoebe." The both said as they went right to their sisters side.  
"What happened?" Prue asked not taking her eyes off her sister.  
"What we feared. She had a blood clot that was cutting off the blood flow to her heart. It's a good thing we got it when we did."  
"So is she out of danger?" Piper asked fearing that her sister could still die  
"Hard to say. She had a lot of internal damage from the shot. We'll just have to keep an eye on her."  
"Thank you doctor." They both said  
"You're welcome."

The next morning three sisters could be found in the one hospital room. One hooked up to machinery and tubes. As the other two rested their heads on either side of her. Keeping vigil by the one they always protected.

"Piper why don't you go and get a change of clothes?"  
"I'm not leaving Prue."  
"Piper."  
"No. Take my Jeep and go. I'll be ok. Please I just want some time with her."

Prue looked up and could see the determination on Pipers face.  
"Ok. I'll be back in an hour. Love you." She kissed Piper on the top of her head as she placed her hand on her sisters' shoulder. Bending over she did the same to Phoebe, "I love you sweetie. Don't you go anywhere."

As Prue left the hospital she knew she had to talk to Darryl about what she had found the day before. After everything with Phoebe she had completely forgot to call him. Picking up her cell she dialed his number.

---------------------------------

"Scott this is crazy."  
"Don't get weak on me now brother." He growled as he stepped from the truck, "we need him to complete our mission." He said as he looked up at the hospital before him, his eyes glowing


	6. Chapter 6

Prue pulled in the parking lot of the police station to let Darryl know what she had found out about the people that held up the bank. She had to find these creeps and put them away. It was her fault that Phoebe was fighting for her life, and theirs for going there in the first place. It was her way to get back something she lost, or had she.

"Darryl I'm telling you that is where they are. I saw him."

"Prue even if you did see him. They are probably long gone by now. I hate to say this but you should have told us what was going on. They are probably half way to Mexico by now."

"I didn't think you wanted to know."

"And why not."

Prue looked at Darryl trying to give him an unspoken message."

"Oh no. Don't even say it."

"Sorry Darryl. But I think so."

"Why? Why does this always happen to me?"

"Because you were meant to be a part of this. Just like Andy was." She said

"Ok look, I'll see what I can find out." He said shaking his head. "How's Phoebe?"

"They had to do more surgery last night. A blood clot had formed and was stopping the blood from getting to her heart."

"Oh god. Is she gonna be ok?'

"I don't know. Piper and I spent the night with her and she still had not woken when I left. I have to get back in an hour though."

"Prue go be with her. I can handle this."

"No I need to find them Darryl. You don't understand. This is my fault."

"Prue it's their fault. They held up that bank. They shot Phoebe."

"They were trying to shoot me Darryl. I was been proud and stubborn. Phoebe pushed me out of the way. She saved my life and in doing so it could cost her hers." Prue started to cry but held them back. She had to be strong in order to get these guys.

"Prue you have to let it go. Have you told Piper?"

"I can't, not now."

"Prue you have to tell her. She has a right to know that Phoebe saved you."

"But she wouldn't be in there Darryl if I had just sat down and let them go. I had to play super witch."

Darryl looked around the precinct and pulled Prue over to one corner.

"Ok we had a deal remember. No witch talk in the station."

"Sorry. I should go. If I find anything else out I'll let you know."

"Be careful Prue."

"I will."

-------------------------

They walked into the hospital as if they had no care on the world. Just two guys going to see a friend or family member. No one stopped them or questioned them. They made their way around the hospital to the ICU. They saw the police officer standing outside one door and knew that was the one their brother was in.

"Now what Scott?"

"Now. Now we get our brother out of here."

"But he's in the ICU. That usually means he's pretty bad."

"So. We can't wait Sam. We need to get the hell out of here. Before the cops catch us. For if they do all will be lost."

"Scott I've never seen you like this before." Sam said worried about his older brother.

"Look we agreed to a job. We are doing it until it is done. If you don't like it I'll have you join Steve in there. Got it?" He snarled at his brother.

"Fine lets just get this over with."

--------------------------

Piper sat with Phoebe after Prue left. The nurse had come in and checked on her a few times but she had made no change.

"Do you need anything Piper?"

"No I'm fine thank you Nancy."

"Just let us know if you do."

"I will."

Piper sat almost starring at her baby sister. Hoping that if she looked long enough her big brown eyes would open up and look back at her. Asking her why she was crying that she was fine and everything would be ok. But somehow she knew that would not be the case.

Running her hand over Phoebes head, "Come back to me Phoebe. Come back to us. We can't do this supernatural thing with out you."

The only sound heard was the steady beeping coming from the various machines that where hooked up to Phoebe. One was giving oxygen though her mouth and nose and the other one monitoring her heart beat. The steady beeping was the only thing that kept Pipers hopes alive. For that meant that her sister was still alive and it gave her belief that she would come back to them.

"How she doing?"

"The same." Piper answered but didn't turn around. She knew who was there

"Why don't you go home for a bit Piper. I'll sit with her. I think you and Prue should sit down together." Leo said hoping that Prue would tell Piper what really happened that day in the bank.

"I can't Leo. I need to be here for her."

"Piper, you and Prue need to be there for each other. You were both up all night worrying about Phoebe. You need to get some rest. Prue found out that this might be supernaturally related. Which in that case you two are going to have to figure out who and why."

"Leo. To hell with the demons, the warlocks and the Source. Right now all I care about is Phoebe."

"What would she want you to do?" he asked as he cupped his hand around the one that was holding on to Phoebe.

Piper knew he was right, but she didn't want to leave her sister.

"I'll come and get you the second anything happens." He said as he looked over at her. "I promise."

"Ok. But I'm coming back tonight."

"And I wouldn't expect anything else. I'll keep a good eye on her I promise."

Piper stood up and kissed Phoebe on the forehead. "I love you Phoebe Halliwell. Don't you dare leave us, do you hear me?" she placed her hand on the spot where she had kissed her and looked at Leo.

"Anything and you'll come for us right."

"Boy scout honour." He said as she lifted his hand.

"Ok. Love you." She said as she reached over and kissed Leo.

--------------------------------

"Prue? You here?" Piper hollered out as she hung up her coat.

Piper wondered through the Manor looking and calling out for her sister. She knew she was home for she saw her car in the driveway. Making her way up stairs she thought of what Leo had said at the hospital.

"Prue? You up here." She called out again as she opened the attic door. "Hi." She saw her sister sitting on the chair flipping through the BOS

"Hi. I thought you were staying with Phoebe?"

"I was. Leo came by and sent me home. He said you and I need to sit down and discuss what's going on, something about a demon." she held her gaze to her sister, "And get some rest."

"I see." Prue said with no emotion.

"Prue what's going on?"

"What?"

"I know you Prue. You are hiding something from me." she started in the attic towards Prue.

"Piper I can't right now please don't." she held her eyes to the pages before her

"Prue you can not keep things from us. We agreed." Piper said as she sat in front of Prue. Taking her sisters hands in hers. "Please talk to me."

Prue couldn't meet Pipers gaze. How could she tell Piper that Phoebe lying in that hospital was her fault? Their sister could die and it would be her fault. She would have to live with that.

"Piper I can't." she said as tears formed in her eyes threatening to escape.

"Oh honey. I know what you two went through was hard. And maybe I haven't been here enough for you. But you need to talk about it. You can't keep this bottled up inside of you. Phoebe wouldn't want you too."

"Phoebe."

"What would she want you to do Prue?" Piper encouraged her sister to talk to her.

"She." Prue started and got up and walked away from Piper

Piper just watched as her big sister fought an inner demon.

"She saved my life." Prue finally whispered out.

Piper heard what Prue said and was in shock.

"What?" Piper asked but didn't move from her spot on the floor.

"That shot was meant for me. Phoebe pushed me out of the way."

Piper sat there waiting for Prue to explain to her what was going on. She didn't want to push her for she knew that she would close up.

Prue stood looking out the window in the attic as she explained everything that happened in the bank that day. All Piper could do was listen in shock and disbelief. She didn't know how to react. She didn't know of she should be mad at Prue or help her figure this out. First she endangered Phoebes life and then her own by going after those two guys.

"Are you nuts? You both could have been killed. I thought you said you were not going to react first, but you would think about things first. I can't believe you." Piper yelled at her sister. "And then you go off on your own. When you yourself are still injured, and go after these creeps."

"Piper."

"No Prue. Are you trying to get killed. You were the one not that long ago that said you were like Mum and would follow in her footsteps of dying young. Are you trying prove that theory or are you just plain stupid."

"Piper I tried to protect her. It's all I've ever done. All I've ever known. When you two are in danger I just react."

"And in doing so Phoebe is fighting for her life." Piper said as she glared at Prue. "Prue I don't know what to say to you right now. Your damn pride got in your way again."

"I'm sorry Piper really I am. No one feels worse about this then I do." Prue said as the tears ran freely.

Piper couldn't say anything else. She was to mad. How could she help Prue when she was so mad at her? Her sister could die.

"Piper."

"Not now Prue. Just leave me alone. I need some time to think about this." She said as she left Prue in the attic to think about what had happened.

Prue just watched as Piper left her in the attic alone. How could she fix this? If Phoebe died she would never forgive herself and she knew that Piper never would either.

She looked around the attic and sat on the chair she was in before. Her tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"What have I done?" she asked herself as she held her head in her hands.

---------------------

"What the hell have you done?"

"Belthazor? We heard you went to the other side."

"Well you heard wrong. Now what are you doing?"

"What we always do. Infect humans to do our biding."

"Then why are you interfering in my mission to destroy the Charmed Ones?"

"Hey we didn't know they would be there. Besides I would think you would be happy about all this. One less witch to kill."

"I am never happy when people interfere in my work. Where is Selbrem?"

"He is out on a job."

"The same job that got the Charmed Ones attention."

"What?"

"Ok what are you stupid. You think that they are not gong to find out what's going on. And when they do they are going to be extremely pissed off that you shot one of them."

"Look how were we suppose to know they would be there. Besides that's Selbrems fault he was holding the gun."

"Where is he now?" Belthazor growled

"They went to get the other brother."

He looked at them with contempt. He had left all of this behind but there were still a few demons out there that believed he was still on the side of evil. He shimmered out of the room before anyone else could say anything.

-----------------------

He walked past the security guard wearing a white smock of a doctor. The man watched him but didn't think twice. He was just a doctor doing his rounds. But as the guard turned away his world as he knew it was over. He felt the burning inside him and that was it.

The sound of gunfire ripped through the ICU ward of the hospital. Leo quickly looked up to see if anything else would happen. He saw through the glass window the man standing across the hall and recognized him right away from the bank. He watched as he went into the room across the hall where the police officer was standing.

He thought of taking Phoebe out of there but he knew she needed to stay in the hospital. And he couldn't orb her and all the machines with them. He didn't know if he should go get Piper and warn them or stay with Phoebe. If he left he couldn't come back. So he stayed where he was. Hoping that they would not be seen. But he would not be so lucky.

"Hey you there."

"What?"

"Get out here and help us with this guy."

Leo looked up at him and could see the hate and fear in his eyes. He slowly stood up risking leaving Phoebe to follow him. But the guy stopped him.

"Hey. You're the guy from the bank." He said and then looked over at Phoebe. "Scott I think you better come over here." He said as he backed Leo up and stood beside the bed.

"Ok idiot. Names. No names." He yelled at his brother before he saw Leo. "Hey don't I know you?"

"He's the guy from the bank. But lookie here." Sam pointed down at the bed.

Scott looked down at Phoebe. "Well, well. If it isn't one of the Charmed Ones from the bank."


	7. Chapter 7

Piper leaned against the counter in the kitchen. How could Prue do something so stupid? This was worse then when she went into the car dealer to save that car dealer from the Priest. But no this was worse. This could cost Phoebe her life.

But her thoughts turned to something Leo said. Was this demon related? Did the Source have something to do with this? But how could she forgive Prue?

"Augh. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Follow your heart Piper."

Piper looked up to the apparition before her.

"What...?"

"Am I doing here? That's easy. I came to help you and Prue."

"But how am I...?"

"Suppose to forgive her? Right now you probably can't. And she knows that. But you right now you have to focus on vanquishing these demons."

"These demons? As in more then one?"

"Yes a group of them actually. Their leader is Selbrem. He is very old and very conning."

"So what can we do? Our sister is in the hospital fighting for her life. Prue is still injured from her own gunshot wound."

"You two need to work together to vanquish them. But."

"But? But what?'

"It will take the power of three to vanquish Selbrem."

Piper looked at the figure before her. "But Phoebe."

"Phoebe knows it is not her time yet. But sometimes even some destinies are rewritten."

"So you are saying that she could still die?" Prue asked from the doorway

Piper looked over at her sister. Even from that distance she could tell that Prue had been crying.

"Yes. It is up to her in most ways. It is not her time yet but her injury is severe. There is no guarantee."

Piper looked at Prue who locked eyes with her only to have Piper turn away.

"You two must work together to rid the world of this group of demons. It is the only way to save your sister." Their mother looked at her two ldest daughters before she disappeared leaving them alone to work it all out.

-------------------

He shimmered into the hospital room that he knew he would find Selbrem in. And was surprised that he was not there. For even as he possessed the human the human instincts would still be there. And this human wanted his brother back.

He looked around the room and sat in the chair waiting for his archival to appear. He shot up at the sound of gunfire outside the room. He knew it was beginning. But he was not expecting what he saw next.

He opened the door a crack to see what was happening. He saw the two brothers stand over the police officer they had just shot and killed. He watched as the one went across the hall and was speaking with a man from what he could tell. But when the man turned around he realized whose room it was.

He had been gathering information for the sisters, much to Prues distrust; she still did not trust him, when he had heard that one of the Charmed Ones had been wounded, possibly even killed, a bank heist. But as he was still suppose to be trying to kill them himself he played along with the triumph that was happening in the underworld. But deep down his heart went to the one he loved. Was it her? Was it one of her sister? Either way it would break his heart, just on a different level.

He looked on as Scott went into the room. Even at that distance he knew that it was Scott that Selbrem had taken control of. He had to get himself in that room to see who it was. But he also knew if he did he would be giving himself up as well. He stepped further out from the door and looked through the glass on the other side.

What he saw gave his heart relief, for he knew who was there. But also anguish as he knew it was tearing her sisters apart. He looked at Leo and could see the pain and worry on his face and he knew that it must have been Piper that was shot. If it were Prue and Phoebe, one or both of her sister's would also be there. They must be either somewhere else in the hospital or home. To give Leo time to be with his wife.

So he stepped back and closed the door and waited. Waited for Selbrem to return to the room.

"Who are you? First the bank and now here."

"I just came by to see how she was doing."

"Nice try cutie boy. But I'm not buying it. This is the ICU. They only let family in here."

Leo looked at the two men before him. He knew if he had to, he could orb out of there in a second but where would that leave Phoebe?

"She's my sister-in-law." He said letting it knowing of the connection between them. But what he didn't know was why he had called her one of the Charmed Ones.

"So in that case you will do as you're told or you're sister-in-law won't make it through this." Scott said as he ran his hand over the machinery that was hooked up to Phoebe, getting his message loud and clear to Leo.

"Please. Just leave her alone. I'll co-operate with you."

"Good. First thing; Get rid of that body. Secondly. Find a doctor that can see to my brother. I'll give you fifteen minutes. Then I start flicking switches. If you don't come back, I'll flick that switch as well."

Leo looked down at Phoebe and back to the man before him.

"The clock is ticking cutie boy." He said as he tapped at his watch.

Leo left the room and went about the tasks before him. The first part was easy. Take the body from ICU. It was the part after that he knew he would have a problem with. He knew by now the cops were in the hospital and had cleared everyone out. But he needed to convince them that they had to send someone back with him or Phoebes life could be in jeopardy.

--------------------------

"We have shots fired and a possible hostage situation at SFMH. I need as many men down there now." Came the yell from the captain's office.

As soon as Darryl heard where the problem was he was out the door.

--------------------------

"Stay here until he gets back. I'm going over to see Steve." He ordered as he left Sam in the room with Phoebe.

Sam sat in the chair next to the woman before him. He felt bad for what had happened.

"I'm really sorry miss. Scott is usually a non-violent person. I don't know what got into him the other day. He said we just had a few jobs to do that was it. No one was supposed to get hurt." He said to her hoping that she could hear him and forgive him. "I'll do what I can to protect your brother-in-law. But Scott, well he's gotten strange lately. But I'll try." He promised her.

He wasn't even sure why he was doing it. Maybe it happened in the bank. Scott had the gun aimed and ready to fire at the one lady, and as the trigger was pulled this one had moved quickly and pushed her out of the way, taking the hit in the chest. Why would she.. he thought but then it came to him.

"She's your sister isn't she? That was why you sacrificed your life. For her." he said. "I wish my brother would do that for me. All he cares about is money and getting back at the world for how it has treated him. I bet she would have done the same for you. I could tell the way she blocked Scott off from getting to you. The way she stood in front of you. I bet she's the oldest, and you're the youngest. Is there another one? Maybe a middle one. Perhaps another sister or even a brother." Sam talked to Phoebe the whole time he was there.

He could tell her everything about him and not be afraid of her telling him to shut up or even just walking away from him. They both did it to him. Just ignored him as if he wasn't even there. After all he wasn't the oldest to set the rules and lead and he wasn't the youngest the free spirit that could do no wrong. No he had the joy of being the middle brother, the one no one paid attention to.

---------------------

Scott went across the hall leaving his brother to watch the witch. "How the hell did this all happen?" he asked his brother that was lying on the bed.

"Well I would say it happened because you shot one of the Charmed Ones."

Scott looked in the corner, "Belthazor. What brings you by?"

"I came to warn you Selbrem."

"Oh that's funny I had heard that you were smitten with one of the Charmed Ones and had crossed to the other side."

"Believe what you want. But all I have done was get my way closer to them. Closer then any other demon has."

"So what is this warning you bring me?"

"You shot one of the sisters. The other two are going to figure it out sooner or later and then they will come after you."

"I wish them to try. Maybe you and I can take them out together."

"I work alone."

"Fine. Look as soon as we get my brother sorted we are history. I may take her to before I go. I'm not sure yet. But it would be easier with you."

"I need to take them out together. Leave her alone."

"Or what?" he looked at Belthazor. He knew not many demons who had crossed him before. Mostly because if they had, they ended up dead.

"I think you know." He said as he shimmered out. Leaving Selbrem the thoughts of what he would do to him if he touched her.

-----------------------------

"Piper I'm sorry how many times do I have to say that?"

"I don't know Prue. But right now I just want to figure out what the hell is going on so we can vanquish these bastards." Piper said in anger as she started for the attic.

"Piper." Prue called after her when she saw the air beside her ripple.

"Oh good you're here." he said as he appeared before them

"Cole? What the hell are you doing here?" Prue asked the demon before her

"There has been a problem at the hospital."

"What!" Prue yelled at him

"There was a demon behind the attack at the bank."

"You know about the bank?" Prue asked wondering how he had found out so quickly when he wasn't even around.

"I may have been underground Prue but word about you three moves pretty quick down there Look just go get Phoebe and go look in your BOS."

Prue looked at Cole in disbelief. Then she realized he had heard but he hadn't heard all of it. "Cole. Phoebe was the one that got shot." She said as she met the demon eye to eye.

"What? No I saw Leo. I saw the pain and worry on his face." He denied it could she be telling the truth. Why would she lie?

"Cole I'm sorry." Prue said not giving any more support to the half demon.

"No. Phoebe! Get down here we have a demon to find." Cole yelled upstairs. But as he looked up and saw Piper standing at the top of the stairs his heart was pulled from his body and shattered in a million pieces. "I saw.. Leo..I didnt see who was there but Leo.."

---------------------------------

Sam sat in silence a bit waiting for his brother or the man that was in the room to return. Suddenly everything went crazy as the monitors on Phoebes machinery starting squealing alerts.


	8. Chapter 8

He felt his knees give out as he grabbed the railing for support. "Oh god. I left him there with her."

"Him who?" Prue asked though not as harsh as she might have a few months ago. She may not trust Cole but she knew that her baby sister loved him.

"Selbrem. I left him with Phoebe and Leo. He knows she is a Charmed one."

"You could have saved her and you left her there?" Piper yelled at him.

"I didn't know it was her. I thought it was you."

"Oh that makes me feel a lot better Cole." Piper snipped back

"What? I figured I would play along with them and be able to help when I could."

"Where's Leo?" Piper asked hoping at least he safe.

"The last time I saw him he was with Phoebe."

"Well at least there is someone there that can help her if something goes wrong." Prue said as she paced back and forth. "Cole you have to go back there and help her."

"What can I do?"

"I don't care what you do Cole. But someone should be there that is in a position to help her and Leo. We can't from outside." Prue turned and faced him

"She's right Cole." Piper agreed with what Prue was saying. They still had their own situation to work out but right now they would concentrate on Phoebe.

"Ok. I'll go. But you two need to take out his friends. They are probably down at the warehouse on 9th."

"Warehouse. Now there's a surprise." Piper said sarcastically as she made her way back upstairs to check the BOS.

Prue watched as Piper went back upstairs. "Any idea who these guys are Cole?"

"Yeah. Selbrem is the leader and very powerful. They are sent here to help demons get accustomed to earth and the way of humans."

"So he helped you?"

"No. I had someone else help me. But what he can do is posses a person and get them to do his bidding. Which in most cases is to accumulate money. After all they need to fit in and they need money to get them started. Not to mention to purchase fake ID etc."

"What about his followers?"

"Lower level demons. You two should be able to handle them no problem." Cole looked at her and could see the pain on her face, the pain of the possibility of losing her sister. He knew that after studying them for so long that was their Achilles heel. The bond and the love thy shared. If one were to die the other two would not be able to go on.

"I'll go see to Phoebe. You two see what you can do about them. I'll make sure nothing happens to her Prue."

"You better not. We still have that potion." She told him letting him know that if he failed she would vanquish him for not protecting her sister.

"I'm not worried about Selbrem. It's the body he holds that worries me."

"Why doesn't Selbrem worry you. He's a demon that hold my sisters life in his hands."

"No he won't try anything with me there." Cole said as he saw the look of confusion on Prues face. "You three aren't the only ones who can vanquish him Prue." Cole stated. "The only catch is I can vanquish Selbrem but the host will remain unharmed."

"So that would leave the creep from the bank holding my injured sister hostage."

"And that is something I can't help you with. Look I should go. I'll keep in touch." He said as he shimmered out of the Manor leaving Prue to worry even more about her sister. it was one thing to worry about a demon but to worry about a mortal was another.

----------------------------------

Sam panicked as the alarms rang through the room.

"SCOTT! GET OVER HERE!"

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know I was just sitting here talking to her."

Sam felt the hand on his chest pushing him away and watched as the two men worked on the girl.

"What is your..What's going on in here?"

"Everything started to go off and that is when these two came back." Sam said looking from his brother and back to the bed.

Scott grabbed the doctor away from Phoebe.

"You're suppose to be helping my brother. Not this witch."

"I will help and then I will see to your brother." He said as he pulled his arm away from Scott.

"Well why don't I just kill her and that way you won't have anyone else to worry about except my brother." He said as he rested the nozzle of the gun on Phoebes stomach.

"You kill her and I won't look at your brother."

"He kills her and I will kill him." Came the deep voice by the door.

Everyone spun around at the new comer except the doctor who was doing everything in his power to save Phoebe.

"Well I hadn't expected you back so soon."

"I had to make sure you would listen to me, I see you choose not to."

"This is not your concern."

"I believe we had that discussion already. And you know the price if she dies. Your call." He said not moving from his spot.

"Fine. But the second you are done here you come across the hall." Scott said though not taking his eyes off Cole.

Cole stepped out of the way as Scott went back to the other room leaving his brother with his old enemy. He looked on as the doctor worked feverishly to try and get Phoebes heart going again. How long had it been? Was she truly giving up? He looked at Leo and could see his own fears mirrored in the face of the whitelighter.

"Hey why don't you go to your brother. I'll watch these guys." Cole suggested to Sam.

"I don't know."

"Look they aren't going anywhere. Go."

Sam looked at Cole trying to gauge the guy that had put Scott in his place. In all his years he had never seen Scott back done from a fight. Who was this guy and where the hell did he come from?

As soon as the door to the other room Cole approached the bed.

"Leo can't you do anything?"

"No. As much as it hurts me that I can't. To many people saw what happen."

Cole held on to her hand as he ran the other one over her face.

"Doc." He finally got out.

The doctor looked up somewhat confused but didn't ask. "She is stable for now. But I don't know for how much longer."

"What are you saying? She could die?"

"We've done everything we can." He said stepping back. "I should go across the hall."  
"Doctor you have to stall as long as possible. Remember what they said."

"I'll do what I can. I was here when they brought him in. He is not that critical. But he probably shouldn't be moved for at least a day."

"Do what you can. We have more help coming." Cole said as he starred down at Phoebe.

He turned to leave still wondering about the man by the bed. First he seemed to be working with the hostage takers and now he seemed to be with them. As long as no one else got hurt he didn't care whose side the guy was on.

---------------------------------

"Ok it's over there Prue." Piper pointed down the road.

"Piper I know where I'm going."

"Fine let's just get this over with so I can go back to the hospital and find out what's going on."

"Fine."

The two sisters walked down the alley to the building in front of them. It was everything that Cole said it was. Run down and on the verge of falling apart.

The walked up the steps with caution each one on their guard for anything.

"Well well boys. Looks like Belthazor sent us a couple of witches." The voice spoke out from the darkness.

"Yeah and to think it was rumoured he had turned. Yet he delivers us gifts such as this." Another voice said

"Maybe we should have a little fun with them first." Came the third voice. Neither sister did missed the intent in his voice.

Piper looked around the darkness and could see the shadows moving around them. How many where there?

"Prue."

"I can see them Piper." Prue said also seeing the movement in the shadows. Lurking to strike when they least expected it

---------------------------

Scott watched as the doctor attended to his brother but the demon inside of him was seething at Belthazor. How dare he come back here and stop him from doing what he was ordered to do by the Source himself.

"I can't believe you left him over there."

"What? They aren't going anywhere. Who is that guy anyway?"

"None of your business. Stay here." Scott ordered as she left the room and went across the hall.

Scott watched in anger as he saw Cole sitting by the bed that held the witch. The way he looked at her and stroked her hair told Selbrem everything.

"So it is true? You fell in love with a witch." he accused as he stood in the doorway. "That is why you came back. To protect her."

"Selbrem get out of here."

"No I don't think so Belthazor. You see I'm sure the Source would want you dead if he knew what was going on."

"Get out of here Selbrem before you say or I do something that we may both regret."

"Oh no. I have what you want Belthazor. Now either you go now or I kill her where she lay." He said aiming the gun right at Phoebe.

Cole stood up from his seat by the bed and walked around to Selbrem.

"I warned you Selbrem." He said meeting the mans gaze.

"Leave now. And she lives to see another day."

Cole stepped back as if thinking about what he should do. He said he would wait to hear from Prue and Piper before he acted. He couldn't leave her there with him even if Leo was there.

Cole spun around and fired an energy bolt at the man before him. He stood and watched as the demon inside shock the body, trying desperately to fight off the effects of the bolt. He knew it was over so he tried one last attempt at Belthazors heart. Before he was gone he squeezed down on the trigger sending a bullet through the air straight at Phoebe.

Cole watched with somber expression as the demon before him shuddered under his power. But he soon reacted at the movement he tried to make. As the trigger was pulled he stepped to his left. Putting himself between the fatal bullet and the woman he loved.


	9. Chapter 9

"Piper can you freeze them?"

"I can try but some will get away from it. Remember my power only works in the same room I'm in."

"Ok so try. There is too many of them." Prue said watching the shadows

"Well you think Cole could have warned us that there was this many." Piper said as she tried to freeze the demons in the room though not really sure what would happen.

"Maybe he didn't know." Prue said as she swung around to the sound behind her.

"Any ideas?"

"Not really. Other then freeze and throw."

"What about the spell?"

"I don't know Piper. Phoebe usually does the spells. I don't know if this will work."

"Prue you remembered everything Phoebe told you about spell writing. It will work."

"Ok freeze what you.." Prue was interrupted as a flame came flying towards them.

"Prue! Look out." Piper screamed as she froze the flame in mid air. Creating a light that luminated the room they stood in.

"Thanx Piper. Can you keep them frozen now?" Prue asked as she saw the demons swarmed around them in the shadows.

"I think so. They sure know how to light up a girls life don't they." Piper said sarcastically.

Prue looked over at Piper. "Yeah." She said looking somewhat perplexed at her sisters' joke' at a time like this. "Ok lets gets this over with."

"Agreed. And then we can get back to Phoebe." Piper said as she stood by Prue as they read the spell.

But as their luck was going it didn't completely work, as some of the demons were not in the room. They were soon swarmed from various directions as they came out of the woodwork.

"Prue it didn't work!" as Piper froze the three demons that entered the room.

"It did they just weren't here the last time. Lets re-word it to cover the whole building." She said as she threw another demon against the wall.

Re-wording the spell they said it again over and over until everything was quiet in the building. The tow sisters stood side by side as they scanned the room. Hoping that their spell had worked.

--------------------------------

Cole felt the bullet enter his body as the hot searing pain ran through him. He reached for the bed that held his one love but missed and fell to the floor. One hand clutching his chest.

"Cole!" Leo cried out as he started to go to the half demon

"Hold it there Mr." Scott said as he staggered against the wall holding the gun towards Leo.

"You shot him!"

"So. I'll shot you too if you don't get back." He said still trying to get his barrings. He recalled some of what was in his head from the demon Selbrem but not all of it.

"You can't let him just die here." Leo begged the man to let him go to Cole

"He betrayed me." Scott said still trying to piece everything to gether

"No he didn't he killed what was inside of you."

Scott looked on still confused as to what had happened. He saw everything. The energy bolt coming from the man lying on the floor before him.

"Who is he? And who are you?" he said

"He was her boyfriend. And I'm her brother-in-law."

"No I mean who are you? He just threw a ball of energy at me. He killed or got rid of the being inside of me."

Leo was torn between telling him the truth or lying.

"Tell me or I kill her where she lies." He said in anger turning the gun towards Phoebe.

Leo looked at his sister in law and back again.

"He is a half demon half human."

Scott looked at him even more confused.

"Demon?"

"Yeah like scary very bad very evil guy from the underworld." Leo said

"And he is her boyfriend?"

"Yes. But he has turned good. That is why he killed the demon inside if you."

Scott tried to take in what Leo was saying even as he heard the groan from the man on the floor. But what he saw made him step back. Cole's body morphed back and forth between Cole and Belthazor.

"Let me help him!"

"If you can." Scott said mesmerized by the shifting form of the man before him.

Leo reached Cole's side and placed his hands over the half demon hoping that his powers would heal his human half as it had once before.

"Cole hang on." He said as he held his hands over Phoebes one love.

Leo waited as his hands glowed golden and he ran them over Cole's body. But as before he was suddenly thrown back against the far wall by a hidden force. A force that didn't want nor need, him to heal the human portion of Cole.

"What the hell?" Scott yelled out

"I can't heal him." Leo said, as he sat up against the wall and he moved to the fallen body, of the person he had thought one day he would call friend.

"Cole. Hang on you can't leave now. Phoebe needs you."

"Leo. I can't. It's over. But Belthazor will live on. Tell Phoebe I will always love her but they must vanquish Belthazor."

"You can't die Cole. It will tear her apart."

"Leo. Please. Just tell her she was right and that I found the good in me." He coughed as the bullet took more blood from him. "I love her," he said as he closed his eyes, death taking him.

Leo looked down at the man before him as he changed back and forth from Cole to Belthazor neither one taking control until Cole finally hung on long enough to say his I love you's to Leo to pass on to Phoebe.

Leo stepped back, as did Scott as Belthazor stood up. He glared at the whitelighter before him and then looked down at Phoebe on the bed.

Leo stepped near the bed protectively as he glared at Belthazor.

"I'll be back for her whitelighter." He said as he suddenly shimmered out.

Leo looked at the spot that Belthazor had been standing and was instantly worried. Had the bullet killed his human half? How would he or her sisters ever tell Phoebe?

He sat on the bed next to her with her hand in his as he thought of Piper and Prue. Out there somewhere trying to get the demons that were somewhat responsible for what had happened to Phoebe.

-----------------------------

"Did we get them all?"

"I hope so. I don't think my power can take much more." Piper said as she to scanned the room.

"Ok. So let's go see how we can get Phoebe out of that hospital."

Prue started for the door as Piper followed behind her. "So you think this will all help in getting Phoebe out of the hospital?" she asked.

Prue didn't even look back at Piper. She knew that Piper was still mad at her for everything that had happened. And now there was a demon possessing a human that had taken their sister hostage in order to free his wounded brother.

"If Cole holds up his end of the deal. We should be able to get Phoebe to safety." Prue said as she made her way from the building.

----------------------------------

He looked on in contempt before he shimmered out. He had a task to complete and he intended on doing it.

Looking around he could smell the death in the air. The death of demons and he knew who had caused it. The Charmed Ones. But he too was to blame. As he remembered what had happened. His human half was compassionate. More so then he was.

He scanned the room as he tried to sense them. There. He knew that smell anywhere. The smell of the Charmed Ones.

"PRUE!" he called out.

Prue and Piper both turned at the sound of Prues names. Recognizing the voice panic griped their hearts.

"Cole?" Prue looked at the demons before her.

"No. Cole is dead. You just have to contend with me. Belthazor. He was weak and could not handle the passions that flowed within him."

"So Cole is gone for good?" Prue asked skeptical as to the answer she would receive. But the one was not the one she expected.

He gazed at them momentarily, "You now have a demon that will not be influenced by his human half." He explained, "Cole Turner is dead." as he threw an energy ball in their direction.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked regaining his senses.

"That was serious trouble." Leo answered though not looking up at the man that held them hostage.

Scott looked down at Phoebe. All the wires and machinery keeping her stable and alive. "I'm sorry." He whispered out.

"Save it." Leo said in anger. He knew Scott was not to blame for what happened but right then he didn't have anyone else to blame. His wife's baby sister was lying there fighting for her life every second. He had a right to be angry.

"Look man I didn't ask for something to possess me it just did." Scott snapped back. But now that I'm here I will get my brother out of here. And you're gonna help."

"I'm not leaving her." Leo snapped himself as he glared at Scott.

"You'll do as you're told or I pull the plug. I'm gonna get hit for shooting her anyway I may as well go all the way." He said with determination.

Leo saw the look in the man's eyes before him. And he knew then that he may not have been a violent person to the point he would have shot Phoebe in the first place. But now there was something there. A coldness that let Leo know he meant what he said.

-----------------------------------

Prue pushed Piper out of the way as the energy ball came right at them. Looking out from behind the crate she could see him walking towards them.

Prue looked at the demon walking towards them. How many times had they fought together to fight evil? And how many times had they fought each other? How many times had he caused her and Phoebe to fight because of her sisters' love for a demon?

Now she looked at him and could see the hate and evil inside of him. She could see then that what he spoke was the truth. Cole was dead. There was no sign of good in the figure before her. Then she remembered where he was supposed to have been. With Phoebe.

"Prue."

"Its true Piper I can see it in his eyes."

"What about Phoebe?" Piper asked as she watched Belthazor

"Once I take care of you two I will go back and finish her and your whitelighter." he answered for Prue

"So she's still alive?" Prue asked from behind the crate

"For now." He said throwing another ball at them only to have it deflected away by Prue.

"You can't win witches. With my human half gone I am stronger then you."

Prue and Piper moved carefully and quietly along the back wall. They had to get out of there. They knew that together alone they could not defeat him. They needed the potion and that was at the Manor.

"Piper call Leo. He can orb us out of here."

"No way Prue. Then Phoebe will be unprotected. Right now he can help her."

"Well have you got any other ideas?" Prue snapped

"Actually yes." Piper snapped back at Prue, her own anger about the shooting incident not forgotten as she stepped out from behind the boxes and froze Belthazor.

"Oh what you think that's gonna hold him very long?"

"It will if you move that beam there and bring down that already unstable floor on top of him. It may give us the time to get the hell out of here and to the hospital."

Prue looked where Piper was looking and moved the beam with her power causing the floor to collapse on top of the frozen figure of their enemy. For that was what he was now. The enemy.

"Ok lets get to the hospital and get Phoebe out of there." Piper started towards the car.

"You mean the Manor?" Prue ran after her her mind on one thing.

"No the hospital. Our sister is in there with a crazy demon and we have to get her out of there." Piper stopped and glared atPrue

"In case you haven't noticed Piper Belthazor is back and he wants to kill us." Prue explained

"I noticed that Prue. But are you going to be the one to tell Phoebe that we killed him without even talking to her first?"

Prue wanted to continue arguing with Piper but she knew that her sister was already mad at her for the whole shooting incident and didn't want to get her madder.

Piper stormed to her Jeep her anger at Prue ready to boil over. She waited for Prue to get in the Jeep before she started it up and she drove through the traffic to the hospital.

As he unfroze his rage could be heard throughout the building. He knew where they were going but he also knew that they needed one thing to kill him and that he would get. As he shimmered out of the rubble and to the Manor.

---------------------------

Heading directly to the kitchen where he knew the potion was kept, he reached into the back of the fridge. Grasping his hands around the small vile with the pink potion safely inside his hand, he closed the door. Looking down on the small bottle and its contents. Amazing how something so small could create such result.

"I'll take that."

He spun around in surprise at the voice before him in the doorway. "I don't think so."

"You don't want to fight me human." Belthazor said as he stepped a little closer

"Maybe I do. But I know why you want this and I will not relinquish it so easily." he replied back subconsciously tightening his grip on the bottle

"Then you will die." He said as he threw an energy ball at the man before him.

Though what happened next took the demon by surprise, as the man that had been before him disappeared in a sea of white and blue lights.

His bellows shock the Manor as he shimmered out. Getting away to form a new plan.

-------------------------------

Piper pulled the Jeep up at the hospital that had police and special units all over the place. As she exited the vehicle she went in search of anyone that could tell her what was going on.

"Piper?"

"Darryl. What's going on?"

"The two from the bank are here after their brother. Leo was out for a bit looking for a doctor."

"We know Darryl. Where's Phoebe?" Prue said as she gave him a sympathtic look, knowing he didnt want to know about the demon end of the problem

"As far as we can tell she is still in there. Some of the staff were able to get some of the patients out. But they went right for the ICU."

"As long as Leo is with Phoebe she'll be ok." Piper said quietly as she looked at the building before her

Darryl looked down at the woman beside him and the first thing he noticed was the missing presence of the oldest. Until he spotted her talking to another officer.

"So what took you guys so long?" Darryl asked in a hushed tone.

"We had to take care of some trouble at the West End of town." Piper said not getting into any details. "What are you planning here."

"Well from what Leo told us they are in the ICU ward. And there are just the two of them." Darryl explained. "Two guys are going to go in and get this all over with."

"Darryl they can't, its too dangerous."

"We don't have a choice Piper. It's already been five hours. They haven't called or demanded anything. Just the doctor that went in with Leo."

Piper looked up to the hospital and over to Prue who was keeping her distance. She saw her oldest sister leaning against a police car starring at the hospital windows on the third floor. She knew that they should be together yet she didn't know how to get over what Prue had done. What if Phoebe had died? Or still did? Could she go on knowing that it was Prues pride that once again got in her way of the real truth before her.

She saw the commotion of the police officers getting into position as they prepared to move into the hospital. They only had two hostages. Phoebe and Leo. Maybe they thought it would be worth the risk.

-----------------------------

Leo looked on at Phoebe as the machinery beeped in the room. What would happen to the Power of three if she died? What would happen to the sisters if she did?

"Hang in there Phoebe. Your sisters need you."

"Lets go cutie boy. We need you to deliver a message." Scott said pulling Leo from the chair by Phoebes bad.

Leo went, though reluctant to leave Phoebe alone with them. "If anything happens to her."

"What? You gonna do something about it."

"No. But her sisters might. If you thought that demon was something to be afraid of. You have not seen her sisters when someone hurts her."

----

Leo stepped outside of the hospital as he had before. He was rushed away from the building as more officers moved in.

"Leo."

"Piper. What are you doing here?"

Piper wrapped her arms around her husband as a tear ran down her cheek.

"How's Phoebe?"

"Stable." He said as he held her in his arms. "I have to get back."

"Sorry man you're not going back. We're moving in."

"What? You can't, he'll kill her if I don't go back in there."

"Sorry Leo. I care about her too. But the action is already in motion." Darryl explained as he saw the officers moving into place.

Leo looked at Piper and saw Prue in the distance looking at him. "Piper Cole is dead."

"We know. We ran into Belthazor at the building where the demons were."

"What happened?"

"Cole told us about Selbrem and his followers. Cole was to take out Selbrem and we were taking care of the followers."

"He did. But as he threw his energy ball at Selbrem the human host shot him. I tried to save him but I couldn't. It was too late."

"So it was all for nothing. He vanquished Selbrem but lost his life."

"He lost his life saving Phoebes. Selbrem had the gun aimed at her. To keep Cole in line. No one expected him to step in front of that bullet."

"So he died saving his true love." Piper said quietly as she felt a tear building behind her eyes

"Yeah."

Piper rested her head on Leo's chest. "How are we going to tell her Leo? How are we going to tell her that the love of her life is dead and the demon that was inside of him is bent on the destruction of the Charmed Ones?" Piper asked as a new worry took her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell is taking him so long?"

"Scott relax. He won't leave her alone with us." Sam said trying to get his brother to calm down.

"I will not calm down. He is up to something. And so are the cops. It's taking to long." Scott said as she looked down at the parking lot.

He watched as the cops swarmed around like little ants. As if they had no real place to go but yet they were determined to get there.

"That's it. I'm gonna give him something to think about." Scott declared

"Scott what the hell are you doing?"

"Sending a message." He said. "One that he will get loud and clear."

Leaving his brothers room he made his way out of the ICU ward. Picking up the cordless phone at the nurse's station and dialed out.

"Morris."

"Morris is it. Where the hell is cutie boy? He was suppose to deliver you a message and then come right back in here."

"I know we just want to make sure we have everything right."

"Well you don't and he knew the consequences of not returning right away. So now put him on the phone."

Morris looked over at Leo holding the phone out for him to take.

Leo watched as Darryl spoke on the phone and was then surprised when he handed it to him. Leo looked down at Piper in his arms and then let her go as he walked towards Darryl.

"He said he wants to talk to you."

Leo took the phone and was a bit surprised but paced it to his head.

"Hello."

"Cutie boy. What did I tell you? Deliver the message and get back up here."

"They are just checking. You said you also wanted an answer. That is why I'm still out here."

"No dice cutie boy. You knew what would happen if you didn't come right back."

"No wait I'll come back. Please."

"To late."

The sound echoed throughout the building and could be heard be heard loud and clear down in the parking lot.

"The price you choose to pay cutie boy." He said as he hung up the phone.

At the sound of gunfire Leo dropped the phone and rushed to the building. Only to be stopped by police officer's. "NO LET ME GO!!" Leo cried out as he fought against the men holding him.

Piper looked up at the sound of the gunshot. And then she heard Leo screaming and running towards the hospital trying to get back in. She turned as she saw Prue walking over to her as she then turned to Leo.

-----------------------------

"That will teach them to mess with me. And know I mean business."

"Scott how could you? You are not a murderer."

"I am now little brother."

Sam looked at the blood as it ran on the floor. How could his brother bring him down like this? He didn't want to be apart of no murder.

"You idiot." Sam snapped as he hit his brother.

"Did you just hit me?"

"Yes and I should have done it along time ago. You drag me and Steve into all of your fking messes. Now this is too much."

"So what are you gonna do? Stop me?" Scott dared him to try something

"If I have to." Sam yelled back as he suddenly charged at Scott taking his older brother by surprise.

They fought each other in the hall as they fell through the entranceway of the room they had been in. Each one getting in their own shots to the other.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

The sound of the voice broke them from their fight as they looked up at their brother standing in the doorway.

"Steve."

"Yeah. What the hell are you doing here and why are you trying to kill each other?"

"Because this shit head just killed someone. Now you and I are accomplices to a murder wrap." Sam said as she pushed Scott away from him

"What the hell are you talking about? Scott you said no one would get hurt. And now you've killed someone?" Steve looked at his oldest brother wanting an answer

"Relax Steve. Sam is all crazy. We are all getting out of here now." He said as he brushed past his brothers. Blood dripping off his cut lip.

"You did that to him?" Steve asked his brother.

Sam watched his brother go. "If it hadn't been for you walking in when you did I think I would have wipped his ass."

Steve looked from one brother to the other. "Good job. I'm proud of you."

----------------------------------

"Leo. Calm down, what is it?" Darryl tried to calm down Leo before the officers removed him from the scene.

"Let me go, I have to go back in there." Leo screamed still squirming.

Piper and Prue reached Leo at the same time with concern. They had never seen him so determined to do something. He was usually the level head at the Manor whenever anything supernatural occurred.

"Leo. What is it?" Piper asked as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Leo calmed at her touch and knew he had to pull it together for her and Prue. Assuring the officers that he would not go inside he looked at Piper and then up to Prue.

"He told me I had to come right back inside or." He swallowed hard not wanting to tell them what had probably happened. "I thought they were going in right away. But it was too late. They took to long."

"Leo tell us what he said." Prue asked. She could see the fear in his eyes.

"He said if I didn't come right back he would… he would kill Phoebe."

The words struck Prue as she felt her knees give out. She felt someone's arms wrap around her as she lowered to the ground. The shot echoing in her mind. What had she done?

Piper looked at Leo in disbelief. No it could not be true. She couldn't be. They killed her baby sister


	12. Chapter 12

Morris heard the words from Leo's mouth but couldn't believe it himself. Was it over just like that? After everything they had all been through. A human killed one of them in the end. He turned and motioned for the other officers.

"Go. I want these guys brought down **_now_**!" Darryl ordered emphasizing his last word."

"Were gone." The officer said as she turned and motioned to his squad. "Lets go.

Prue was numb all over, it was her fault. If she hadn't been to proud to just step aside and let them take the money form the bank Phoebe would not have even been in the hospital in the first place. She may have been the one that pulled the trigger herself.

She felt the hits to her body but she couldn't even register what was going on. She could only raise her hands in defense to ward off the blows. But then she heard it as she said it herself

"It's your fault. How could you be so selfish?" Piper screamed at her sister, as she left Leo's arms and threw herself at Prue. She just kept hitting her over and over.

Leo and Daryl tried to pull Piper off of Prue as they both lay on the ground.

"Piper let go." Leo said as she pulled her away from her sister.

"She's gone." Piper finally just cried into Leo's shoulder.

Leo felt the tears run down his face as he held his wife. Rocking her back and forth. It would be along time before she was whole again. Before any of them were.

-----------------------------

"We go now." Scott said as he helped Steve down the hall. But as soon as they entered the nursing station they were met with six barrels pointing directly at them.

"Drop em now and this ends here."

Sam stepped away from his brothers and put his gun down. Not wanting to risk getting killed himself.

"You coward Sam."

"No I just like to live Scott. Not like you. You have a death wish and I'm not going with you."

Steve looked at both his brothers, "Scott he's right. There is no point dying over this. Put it down."

Scott was torn between listening to his brother or fighting back. Knowing that the later was not truly an option. So he did what he thought was his only option. He let go of his grip on his brother and held the gun up to his head, he pulled the trigger before anyone could stop him.

-------------------------------

"All clear." The words came over the radio.

Leo heard them and helped Piper to her feet.

"Come on. Let's go." He said as he led her back to the hospital. Knowing that Piper would want to say good bye to Phoebe

Prue felt Darryl lift her up. "Come on Prue. You two need to do this together." He said guiding her to the front doors.

"I can't, she blames me."

"No she doesn't she is just hurt and confused right now." He talked to her as if she was a child. He had never seen her so broken. "I'll go with you. Come on."

They arrived on the third floor they watched as the cops were sorting everything out. They saw the pool of blood on the floor and the two Halliwells wanted to be sick right then.

"Morris."

"Murphy. What happened?"

"One guy killed himself." He explained. "The only other person up here now is a patient down the hall."

"Wait a patient? You just said you arrested them?"

"Yeah we did. But I don't think she had anything to do with them."

Piper looked up at the officers' words.

"She?" She said quietly, as she caught the look on Prues face as well as they both took off down the hall to where their sister was.

Leo followed right after them praying that what they all hoped for was true.

Piper burst through the doorway with Prue almost colliding into her. The steady beeping of the machinery echoing through the room.

"Phoebe. Oh thank god." Piper said as she sat next to her sister wanting so badly to hug her but knowing she couldn't. So she did the only thing she could and gripped her hand tight and placing it next to her check as the tears ran down.

Prue was soon at the other side of her baby sister her heart feeling relief that she was still alive. Taking her sisters other hand she followed Pipers actions.

Leo stood at the door relieved that Phoebe was still alive. But also saddened by the fact that an innocent had died because of him. He was about to step further in the room when he saw the familiar glow in the room across the hall. Stepping out of Phoebes room he cautiously walked across the hall opening the door and looking inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to bring you this." He handed over the small vile

"What?"

"I was sent to the Manor to get this. After Prue and Piper were attacked by Belthazor. He went to the Manor to get this, to stop them from being able to vanquish him."

"So you brought it here? You know they can't see you."

"That is why I'm giving this to you. He'll be back and they will need this."

Leo took the vile and placed it safely in his pocket. "I'll let them know. Did you have any trouble getting it?"

"Not unless you call an encounter with Belthazor trouble." He said with a smile. "How's Phoebe?"

"Stable from what I can tell. But only time will tell and her will to go on."

He nodded as if in understanding, "I gotta go."

"Thanx for this." Leo said holding up the vile

"Welcome." He soon disappeared in the bask of white and blue lights. Leaving Leo alone with the question of how to tell them he had the potion and why.

---------------------------------

She followed the light as it got brighter and brighter.

"Phoebe. You have to go the other way." Patty said as she watched her daughter giving up

"I can't. It hurts to much."

"The fact that you can feel the pain is a sign that you are not ready for this place. You have to go back to your sisters."

"But I want to stay with you." Phoebe stepped closer to her mother wanting the love she never got as a child

"They need you Phoebe. Prue is letting the shooting eat her alive and Piper blames her. They need you to rebuild the bond that you all share."

Phoebe thought about what she said. She knew that she was right and that she needed to go back to her sisters. So she turned and went towards the darkness. Leaving the light behind for another time.

She could hear the sounds far down the tunnel. It was those sounds she followed using them as a guide. She tried to push her way further as the sounds got louder. As the beeping got constant she listened further to the voices. Soft and caring. She reached further. Reaching for the last voice she heard. It was there beside her. She felt her touch. Caressing the top of her head.

"Hmm."

Prue looked up from her spot on the bed and she felt Piper move from across from here.

"Phoebe. Come on honey. We're right here." She said coaxing her sister from her unconsciousness.

She opened her eyes slowly letting in the light. The faces before her fuzzy and unfocused. She tried to speak but the mask over her face prevented it. Or at least prevented them from hearing her completely.

"P..P.."

"Sshhh Honey. We're both right here. Don't try and talk." Piper said as she ran her hand over Phoebes cheek.

She was back. She had her baby back. Now she would never let her go. The only thing they had to worry about now was how they would tell her about Cole.

The days went by as Phoebe slowly got better. Prue and Piper had called a truce until Phoebe was home and then they could all discuss what happened and the result of that.

Prue went to the hospital after lunch and was to meet up with Piper. They had both decided that they couldn't keep lying to her about Cole. For every time she asked about him they would have to say they hadn't seen him. Now they both knew it was not a complete lie but it may as well have been. They were keeping something from her and that was something that they had all agreed not to do.

Stepping into Phoebes room her heart gripped as she saw the room empty. As panic set in she rushed back to the nurses station. "Where's my sister?"

"Excuse me."

"My sister. Where is she?"

"They moved her down the hall to 253, out of the ICU."

Prue quickly thanked the nurse and hurried down to the second floor. Prue walked in the room and saw Piper sitting beside her sister. "Hi kiddo."

"Hi."

Prue walked over and placed a kiss on her sisters' forehead. "How you doing?"

"I ache everywhere. But at least I'm out of ICU." She said quietly. The scratchy sound still evident in her voice from the breathing tube, they had taken out only three days ago.

"Yeah I just about had a heart attack."

"That makes two of us." Piper said agreeing with her sister. She had the same reaction Prue did when she saw the empty room.

"Guys. Where's Cole?"

Prue and Piper looked at one another before answering. They had hoped to do this an easy way but then they both realized there was no easy way.

"Please. I need to know. I haven't seen him at all and that's not like him." They had explained what had happened with the guys from the bank, and how they had held her and Leo hostage. But what they didn't tell her was that Cole had been there as well.

"Honey Cole has been to see you. But you were still in a coma." Piper said

"But I've been awake for five days now."

"I know sweetie." Piper held on to her sisters hand knowing that soon her sister was going to break when they told her

"Tell me what happen." She asked as she looked from one sister to the other.

"Phoebe, Cole was there to get rid of a demon that possessed the man from the bank. Only the power of three could do it or Belthazor. So he came her and Piper and I went to take care of his demon followers." Prue started to explain

"So he vanquished a demon?" Phobe questioned but still felt something was missing.

"Yes he did. But what happened next no one could have prevented. The man had his gun aimed at you and was going to kill you unless Cole left the hospital. He couldn't leave you so it was then he vanquished him but as the energy ball tore at the demon inside him the gun went off." Piper explained

They watched the look on Phoebes face. Careful not to push what they had to tell her. "Honey Cole stepped in front of the gun as it went off." Piper finished

"So. What? He's part demon a bullet wouldn't hurt him." Phoebe said but she felt a heavy weight on her heart.

"Honey. Leo tried to save him. But he couldn't. It was too late. Belthazor took control of him as he fought to keep him away. The last thing he said was to tell you he loved you." Prue responded to her sister. She could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"No. He's ok. He's just suppressed right now. We can get him back."

"Phoebe. He's gone. I'm sorry." Piper said gently

"NO. He's not your lying. He's not dead. He can't be. We love each other." She cried as Prue carefully cradled her in her arms and let her baby sister cry. Cry for the one man she had ever truly loved.


	13. Chapter 13

Belthazor paced in the darkest caverns of the underworld. It felt good to be home again.

"Belthazor. It is good to see you home again. Where you belong."

"It was not my choice to leave."

"Yes. Your human side."

"Is gone now. For good."

"I sense that. Now we can continue with our plan. For you to kill the Charmed Ones."

"With my pleasure." He said as they laughed evilly, the evil of them both seeping from them and through the cavern.

-----------------------------------------

Phoebe lay on the bed starring up at the ceiling. The pain in her chest still hurt but she tried to hold it off. It wasn't until her sisters came back to visit did she finally get something for her pain.

"Phoebs."

"Hi Piper. Hi Prue"

"Are you ok. You don't look so good." Piper asked as she held her hand to her sisters' cheek

"I'm ok. Just a little pain." Phoebe said quietly

"Phoebe don't lie to us." Prue said as she moved around the side of the bed, taking Phoebes hand in hers. She could see the perspiration on Phoebes face and neck. She knew that her sister was hiding something and she knew it was the pain of being shot.

"I'm fine."

"Phoebe. Please don't do this. We came so close to losing you I can't even think what would happen now." Piper pleaded

"It's just a little pain."

"A little pain does not cause you that much discomfort Phoebs. I'm going to get the doctor." Prue said as she let go of Phoebe and left the room.

"Piper."

"Yeah." Piper sat up and took Phoebes hand in hers. Wishing somehow she could take all the pain away.

"You can't keep blaming her." Phoebe almost ordered Piper, as she looked her in the eyes.

"Phoebs."

"Piper I know you. I know you blame Prue for what happened to me. But you can't. Anyone one of us would have done the same as she did. It's what we do. We protect the innocent."

"Phoebe you almost died." Piper protested.

"I know Piper. You have no idea how close I was. But you still need to understand. Sure Prues pride once again reared its ugly head. But she did what you would have or even me. I did what I had to."

"You saved your sister."

Phoebe looked up at the doorway and locked eyes with Prue. Had they ever been closer then they were right then?

"Oh honey you should have let me do what I had to."

"I couldn't let you." Phoebe said quietly but there was something in her eyes that Prue caught.

"Phoebe what aren't you telling us?" she asked with concern as she sat on the edge of the bed and took her sisters hand. Careful not to disturb the IV that was still in the back of Phoebes hand.

Phoebe couldn't met Prues eyes. She had kept something from her and now she had to face that action.

"Phoebe?" Piper said gently "Did you see something?"

Phoebe looked up at Piper when she asked. How did she know? She thought.

"He killed her." she managed to say as tears formed in her eyes.

Prue and Piper looked at each other but neither knowing what Phoebe meant.

"Honey. You saw me get killed at the bank."

"I couldn't let him kill you Prue. When that guy grabbed me I was pulled into a premonition. It was so fast but I saw what happened. I couldn't.." Phoebe stopped as the tears flowed. Trying to stop herself from crying for just the subtle movement of her sobbing caused her pain to her wound.

"Oh Phoebs. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. I knew you would still do what you did. That's who you are. But I couldn't let him kill you."

"So you pushed me out of the way and took the bullet yourself. Phoebe did you think that me losing you would hurt as much as you losing me?" Prue said as caring as she could. She was angry at Phoebe for not telling her about her premonition but she was also proud of her baby sister. That she would risk her own life for her.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh honey." Prue bent down and placed a gently kiss on her forehead, "I love you. Just don't do that again."

"I can't promise that Prue."

"Phoebe I think she means tell us when you have visions like that. You can't keep stuff like that to yourself."

"Ok."

They stayed with Phoebe long after the pain medication the doctor had given her had kicked in and she was fast asleep once more.

Piper starred down at her sleeping sister as she recalled the past week. She had come so close to losing her it scared her. But she realized now she could have lost Prue all together if it hadn't been for Phoebe.

Without breaking her gaze from her sleeping sister "Prue I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Prue looked up from her gaze, as she too had been just watching Phoebe sleep. "It's ok Piper."

"No it's not Prue." Piper looked up at her sister, "I blamed you for the shooting when it wasn't your fault at all. Phoebe was right. It's who you are. Always protecting no matter who."

"I almost got her killed Piper."

"But you didn't. You were there for her Prue. This is not your fault. It's theirs. Once again its this damn supernatural life we have. It wasn't your fault."

Prue locked eyes with Piper and knew then that her sister was speaking the truth. Once again a demon had interfered with their lives. She took Piper hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze letting her sister know that they were ok.

"Besides. You know I can never stay mad at you two." She said with a smile

----------------------------

Phoebe lay looking up at the ceiling. Her sisters had gone home to change and she now had time to really think about what they said about Cole. How could he be gone? After everything they had been through to be together. She had even lied to her sisters about vanquishing him. Maybe he wasn't dead. Maybe Belthazor was just suppressing him while he took the time to heal. The tears once again ran down her cheeks as she recalled the times that shared together.

She turned her head as she saw the familiar blue glow that announced that arrival of her brother in law.

"Hi Leo."

"Hey. How you doing?" he asked, but he knew Phoebe and he knew she was more like Prue then she would admit. "You miss him?"

"Leo he can't be gone. He was part of me."

"I know Phoebe. But you do realize what you must do?" he asked as gently as possible

"I can't Leo. Even when I saw him as Belthazor before I still knew it was Cole. I can't do it."

"Then we will." Prue said as her and Piper walked in the door.

Phoebe turned and saw her sisters approach her bed.

"Phoebe we know this is hard for you. So we will. We can't let him live Phoebe you know that. Coles gone. There is no more good in him." Prue explained as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Leo." Phoebe looked at her friend her guide her brother, for some clue to that this could still be fixed.

"I'm sorry Phoebe." Was all he could say as he saw the hurt in her eyes. He knew what she was feeling. If he ever lost Piper he knew he would feel the same as she did at that moment.

Phoebe closed her eyes, "Go." Was all she said as the tears ran freely down her face.

Prue and Piper shared a look before each getting up and giving Phoebe a kiss. As they left the room Piper turned back to Leo. But he knew what she would say before she said it.

"Don't worry Piper. I'll stay." He said giving her a weak smile. For they all felt the heavy heart that the youngest carried inside.

"Prue." Piper finally spoke as they drove down the road in silence each thinking of the sister they left behind.

"Yeah."

"Did Leo ever tell you about how he got the potion?"

"He wouldn't say. Only that he got it by a friend."

"Yeah that's what he told me. Something about Belthazor going to the Manor to get it so we couldn't do this."

"What are you thinking Piper?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that that friend is someone we know, but we can't know about."

"I got that same impression." Prue said thinking she may have an idea who it was that was helping them out.

As they pulled the Jeep over they got out and looked around. No sign of anyone around or any demons. As they looked up at the abandoned building they had fought Belthazor in a few days before.

"Ok lets do this so we can get Phoebe back on the road to recovery." Piper said as she took Prues hand and they made their way in the building.

Keeping alert to what was around them they positioned themselves behind they same crates they had hid behind once before. Holding each others hands they recited the spell that would summon Belthazor.

The dirt around them swirled as the vortex opened spinning the form that the spell had brought to them.

Wasting no time Prue and Piper immediately threw the potion at the figure as it stopped. Creating a billow of smoke.

He felt the pull and could do nothing to stop it. He knew that good magic somewhere was pulling him. He also knew who it was.

As he materialized in the old building he readied for the fight but the only thing he felt was the pain.

"NOOO!" was all he said as the pain intensified. He had under estimated the witches. He thought that the one his other half loved would have summoned him trying to get back her love. But it was her sisters. "You can't win. Witches. In the end you will all die." Was the last thing he said as the flames and their magic consumed him. Leaving nothing but the ashes of what used to be a powerful demon. But as they watched, they too soon disappeared: Evil once again covering its tracks of existence.

--------------------------------

"Phoebe." The voice invaded her sleep "Phoebe I need to talk to you."

"No. I'm to sleepy Cole."

"Phoebe I don't have much time. Please."

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked up and saw him standing there. Just as she remembered him. His black turtle neck under a black jacket, his face unshaven.

"Cole?"

"Hi." He said as he bent down beside her bed.

"But they said."

"Ssshh don't talk. I need to tell you something." He explained as he took her hand. "I love you Phoebe Halliwell. From the moment I saw you I loved you. Even when I knew my duty was to kill you and your sisters. But I couldn't. Even with the number of times I could have easily. Especially you."

"Cole."

"Phoebe let me finish. I want you to always remember that I will always love you. But I also want you to let me go. If you don't your sorrow will get you killed. The Source will not let up until you are all dead. He has his revenge on me. But he will not stop there. He want's you dead. You were the one that turned me. The one that made me see who I really was. Who a really am. Mourn me now Phoebe and love me forever, but you have to let go."

"I can't. I love you Cole. I will always love you."

"And don't want you to stop loving me Phoebe. I just want you to promise me that you will move on. You will find love again. I know you will. You have so much to offer. You're sisters will be there for you and so will I, but not in the way you want me to. I gave my life for you as you did yours for me when you lied to your sisters. We have both sacrificed for that love." He explained to her as he brushed away her tears, "I have to go. I love you Phoebe." He said as he bent down and kissed her one last time.

Phoebe returned the kiss with as much passion as she was receiving it. As they broke apart she placed her hand over the one that cupped her face. "I'll always love you Cole Turner." She said as she held on to him as long as she could. Before he slowly disappeared. "Cole. Cole come back I need to tell you something too. Cole. Cole." She cried as she realized he was not coming back. That what her sisters had said was true. He was gone.

She opened her eyes and saw the concern in the ice blue ones that were looking back at her. But as the tears flowed she felt the loving embrace of her big sister. Holding her and protecting her.

"Let it out Phoebe. We're right here." She soothed her sisters' cries.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

Phoebe sat in the attic of the Manor. Her thoughts on Cole, and everything that had happened over the past few weeks. She had almost died from a gunshot wound, her sisters had to fight demons while fighting themselves and she lost the one man she had ever truly loved. Why was it that the fates were always so cruel to them?

"I will always Love You Cole. Always."

--------------------

"Penny." Piper looked at her sister seemingly lost in thought

"Uh sorry?" Prue lopoked up from where she was starring out the window

"For your thoughts. A penny." Piper sat beside Prue

"Hmmm not enough."

"What's wrong Prue?"

"I was just thinking about Phoebe and everything that happened."

"She just needs time to heal Prue. Both from her wound and her heart. But you know her, she's tough. She'll bounce back."

"I know. I just feel for her. I know how she feels."

"So talk to her. In some ways I think that's all she wants. Is someone to understand her pain. I can't. I've never lost the one I love like that. You have."

"I know. But this is hard for us. Her and me. She knew I never really liked Cole in the first place."

"But you learned to accept that he was a part of her life."

They sat in silence before Prue stood up and out her cup in the sink. She didn't say another word to Piper as she left the kitchen and Piper didn't need to hear the words. She knew what her oldest sister was up to.

Prue walked up the stairs to the second level and then continued a bit higher. She knew where Phoebe was. It was where she had been spending a lot of her time since she came home from the hospital.

Walking through the threshold of the attic doorway she saw her baby sister sitting on the bed they had up there, her back leaning against the wall.

"Hey you."

"Hi." Was all Phoebe said. With no emotion she didn't even move as her sister came and sat beside her.

This could be harder then I thought, Prue thought to herself. "I was gonna go to the bank you wanna come keep me company?"

Phoebe looked at her sister, "Are you nuts? I'm never going to the bank with you again." She said with a slight laugh. She knew her sister was just trying to cheer her up.

"Good cause I wouldn't want you too. So what's up?" Prue asked gently as she sat up next to Phoebe. Who to her surprise leaned into her and rested her head on her shoulder. Prue wrapped an arm around her sisters' shoulders as they sat in quiet.

"Does it ever stop hurting Prue?" Phoebe asked quietly.

Knowing what Phoebe was asking she just looked ahead of her at the wall on the other side, "Not really sweetie. You will always carry that special place in your heart for him. And one day you will be doing something and your mind will be flooded with memories. You'll cry and then you will move on again. But it never truly gets easier."

"Is that what's it's like for you with Andy?"

"Yes. Just when I think I'm over it. I'll just start to think of him. But then I'll move on. He will always be a part of me, as Cole will always be a part of you. It is those memories that keep you going each day. Those memories that keep you alive inside."

A single tear ran down Phoebes face as she listened to her sisters' words. Was she strong enough to do this on her own? No. She knew she wasn't but she also knew she wasn't alone. "I miss him so much."

"I know sweetie. But you are not alone in this. Piper and I are always here for you. And so is Cole. He's just inside your heart. Forever."

Each sister said not another word. As they both recalled the men that they had loved and lost. It had started out as any other day not so many weeks ago but in the end a love was lost to the touch but not to the heart. For in the heart the love would remain forever

the end

---------

Well there you have it. Thank you to all that read and my lil story and a bigger thanx you to all those that replied... Even on my own web pages I don't write for the reviews I write because I enjoy to. But its always nice to know thta what you are writting other people enjoy as well. That you have accomplished what you wanted in keeping peopel in suspense at jst the right moment. So to everyone I thank you ...coming soon. **Payback**...What happenes when demons from their past reappear unexpectedly...? and what will the consequences be?


End file.
